


Panic

by Lawson_Bawson_Baker



Category: Pitch - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2018-09-01 05:29:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 20,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8610583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lawson_Bawson_Baker/pseuds/Lawson_Bawson_Baker
Summary: Ginny needs somewhere to go when the cameras start flashing. It's a good thing Mike is up really early.





	1. Panic

Ginny hadn't spoken to him in a week. 

 

Thank god they didn't have a game because their pitcher catcher relationship had gone to shit. The Nike party was proof of that. 

 

He'd broke things off with Amelia, or she broke it off with him whatever, point is it wasn't a thing anymore and Mike was glad. 

 

But the bed was cold, that was the only downside. 

 

So he was awake, just eating and going through some things for the upcoming week, 5 am was a good time he figured. 

 

He heard a knock and tilted his head. Even Amelia would have called first. 

 

He got up to answer it, looking out the window first. 

 

“What the-” he swung it open. “Baker it's 5 in the morning what are you-”

 

He stopped, she was sweating, panting, she looked distressed. 

 

He moved ushering her in, his heart beating quickly. “Can you breathe?” He shut the door with his leg. 

 

She shook her head, and he moved her to the couch. He was going to ask again before a flash caught his eye. 

 

Cameras?

 

They followed her. 

 

How dare they. 

 

Mike was going to grab his bat and chase them off but the tiny curled into herself figure of Ginny Baker stopped him. Well not actually because she hadn't moved, but she was more important than any photographer. 

 

Mike snarled softly, going to close the drapes. 

 

Before going to the kitchen for some water finally sitting beside her on the couch. 

 

Was she shaking?

 

Shit. 

 

“Rookie?”

 

No response. Her head pressed to her knees which were to her chest. 

 

She was wearing workout clothes. 

 

“Ginny, come on just look at me. “

 

He rubbed her arm softly. 

 

Eventually after what felt like years she looked at him. 

 

“I just wanted-” she spoke through a sob words unclear but Mike caught the word “run. “ at the end. 

 

She'd probably been out running got spooked and ran here. 

 

“It's ok. You're ok. “ he wiped a few tears from her cheeks. “Just breathe.” 

 

He brought her closer to him with a tug. For her to rest against his chest, he could feel her relax a bit. 

 

He rubbed her back, with her face pressed against his neck “It's ok, you're ok, I’m here-” he stopped before saying “it's ok” again. 

 

I'm here? Where had that come from?

 

Well 

 

He was here for her. He'd never leave his rookie but she wasn't supposed to know that. 

 

“There you go. Just relax, I've got you. “

 

He needed to shut up with his affirmations before he ended saying something like he was in love with her or some shit.

 

He cursed inwardly that his brain would even take him down that rabbit hole. He wasn’t in love with Ginny Baker. Maybe he liked her but he wasn’t in love with her. No way.

 

They must’ve fallen asleep, because it was 7 am, when the alarm on his phone went off. He reached over to the side of the couch to turn it off. 

 

Ginny was still asleep. He got up, putting a hand behind her head and slipping an arm under her knees, lifting her bridal style placing her down gently when he reached his bed.

 

He’d let her sleep for a while longer, he figured.

 

He went back to the couch to find Amelia’s name lighting up his phone with her 14th message. All of which were ‘I’m freaking out have you seen Ginny?’ related

 

He went into the bathroom, and turned the shower on before calling Amelia back. 

 

“I can drive her back, no don't come down here I can handle it. “

 

He huffed. 

 

“Amelia, I've got her ok? She will be in her hotel room soon enough. Just let me take care of her. “

 

He'd meant to say “it” let me take care of it. But it came out as “her”

 

He could have sworn Amelia chuckled before she said “ok Mike. “

 

He hung up and figured he'd shower before making something to eat. 

 

He walked carefully into his room grabbing a shirt from the closet. 

 

He heard her stir, smiling when he heard a sleepy “Lawson?”

 

He turned, “Hey rookie. “

 

She spread her hands over the sheets. “Is this your bed?”

 

He nodded frowning as she did. 

 

“How'd I get in it?”

 

Mike shrugged “carried you. “

 

She seemed surprised. 

 

“I do work out rookie I'm perfectly capable. “

 

“Well...thanks…?”

 

He shrugged again pulling off his shirt. “I'm gonna go shower and then I'll make us something to eat. It's only 7:30, rest. “

 

Her eyes trailed the line of dark hair from his navel to the waistband f his pants. 

 

She snapped out of it, with a head shake and nodded “yea I umm, will take a little nap. “

 

He shrugged headed towards the bathroom. 

 

Ginny texted Amelia and Evelyn before laying back down. The sheets smelled like faint soap and cologne. She didn't mind that. 

 

The shower ran for about 10 minutes, Ginny waited before going out to the kitchen. He was shirtless, and Ginny couldn't complain about the view. 

 

“Mike?” Her voice was soft. 

 

He turned with a hum. 

 

“Would you mind if I showered?”

 

He shook his head, “I laid out something for you to wear if you want to change your clothes.”

 

She smiled although she was surprised. “Thank you. “

 

Walking into the bathroom her surprise grew when there was a Padres sweater big enough for Mike, with the number 43 on it. He had her number? She smiled getting into the shower. 

 

Mike finished plating up some bacon as she sat down at the breakfast bar. 

 

She looked at the food, “Looks good,” egg whites, bacon, avocado toast, water and orange juice. 

 

He smiled, making her up a plate. 

 

“You have my number.” She gestured to the oversized sweater on her body. 

 

He rolled his eyes playfully. “And you have mine, at least I don't have a wall poster like someone else I know. “

 

“Shut it old man. “

 

She laughed only to stop, concern on her face. 

 

“What's on your mind rookie?” He asked. 

 

She shook her head no. 

 

“Bullshit. Tell me. “

 

“I don't know why I ran here…Blip’s was closer…”

 

He looked at her, she had come here on her own. 

 

He swallowed, not knowing what to say. 

 

She sighed, “I'm sorry...the Amelia thing…”

 

He waved her off. “No I fucked up. I shouldn't have crossed that line.”

 

“You can sleep with whoever you-”

 

“Not that line, “ Although he was thinking about it. “I let it change our dynamic...got in the way of the game. “

 

“Technically I did….”

 

He stopped her “Rookie…”

 

Ginny sighed “Can we just say we're both sorry and move on? Please?”

 

He nodded. “Ok fair enough. “

 

She got up then. Standing next to him. He moved surprised when she wrapped her arms around him. He chuckled hugging her back. 

 

He hoped she couldn't hear his heart beating as loud as he thought it was. Ginny baker in his sweater, a pair of his boxers and sweatpants. And he had to force himself to let go. 

 

He wanted to hold her,

 

Protect her.

 

Defend her 

 

Maybe kiss her a little. 

 

He grunted at the thought and she jumped back slightly. 

 

“Too tight?”

 

He nodded needing to lie , “I'm old remember?”

 

She just laughed. 

 

God he loved that laugh. 

 

She moved back, and started to eat. 

 

He just looked at her for a few minutes, before she said “Stop looking at me, and come and eat. “

 

“Yes dear. “

 

He stuck his tongue out at her. But she was too busy laughing. 

 

He'd drop her back to the hotel...maybe later.


	2. Calm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SETUP FOR A THING I'M PLANNING!! Basically that's it.

Mike wouldn't let her clean up the dishes so she decided to wander around. 

 

The cuffs of the sweater she had on made great gloves. She stopped to look at the pictures on his mantel, above a fireplace that was filled with playbooks because Mike was well...Mike. 

 

But the picture that caught Ginny's attention was one with a woman about half Mike's size and twice his age, kissing his cheek. 

 

Mike dried his hands on a kitchen towel, and walked over to where Ginny was standing. 

 

“My mom. “ he nodded towards the photo. 

 

Ginny smiled warmly, “Are you close?”

 

“We are. She's real tough. Don't let her size fool you. “

 

Ginny laughed, “that's cute.” 

 

“There's nothing cute about a tiny little Indonesian woman being able to kick my ass. It's sad. “

 

She just laughed more.

 

“Aww, it’s cute though, Mike Lawson, only a push over for his mom.”

 

He faked a laughed, before turning serious. “I actually have to call her, give me a minute.”

 

Ginny watched him leave before going back to looking around.

 

She had just sat down in the living room, just taking in the surroundings of the house, she could hear Mike as he moved around with the phone to his ear, it was only after a few minutes she realized it wasn’t English, like at all.

 

The confusion must have been clear on her face as he sat down next to her, because he rubbed her knee and was off the phone 5 minutes later.

 

“You speak another language?”

 

Mike nodded, “Yea, talking to her in English wouldn’t get me far. She hates it, she literally won’t talk to me if I start a conversation in English.”

 

“Does she speak English?”

 

“Yea but her accents thick, so it’s easier if you want to have a quick conversation to not speak in it.”

 

“She’s from Indonesia right?”

 

“Yea, she grew up there, taught us about it because she said culture was important and she wasn’t going to let us lose ours just because she fell in love with a white guy.”

 

Ginny nodded, “That seems fair. Have you been?”

 

He waved his hand in her direction. “Oh yea, Many times, I have photos somewhere….”

 

Ginny perked up.

 

He chuckled and shook his head.”Do you want to see them?”

 

Ginny nodded furiously. “Yes!”

 

“Well, I’ll look for the album.” He got up and moved to start looking for it, he was still shirtless and Ginny watched as his muscles flex and move.

 

“Where is your mom?”

 

“Back home, she was just making sure I remember to book her a ticket.”

 

“She’s coming up here?”

 

“Yup, I keep trying to convince her to stay but she doesn’t want to. I’ll let Al try to convince her…”

 

“Al?”

 

“Yea they’re total BFF’s when she comes to town, it’s weird.”

 

“I’ll bet,”

 

“You were quite the story to her, nearly got her to bite my head off.”

 

Ginny stopped, “Me? What did I do?”

 

Mike cleared his throat, using a high pitched voice for emphasis. Ginny wondered how different it sounded when she had said it in Indonesian.

“Michael is that the girl from the news? Well, look at her, so pretty. Is she doing well? What do you mean you don’t know?! You catch her pitches do you not?! She looks young, she’s how old?! Bless her. Your father thinks a woman can’t play baseball. She’ll prove them wrong I’m sure. Remember she’s a teammate now and you take care of your team, if you don’t so help me god, I will smack you!”

 

Ginny laughed, a warm feeling spreading through her. Someone who didn’t even know her, believed in her enough to defend her to a very grumpy ‘at the time not on her side’ Mike Lawson.

 

“I’m sure she’ll want to meet you. She brings food to the clubhouse, totally den mother the guys love it.”

 

“I would like that…” Ginny smiled at the thought of it all.

 

Mike found the photo album and sat on the couch, Ginny moving his arm to move closer to take in the beauty of the pictures and listening to the stories Mike was telling her about each one. 

 

“I don’t want to fall asleep again..” She said as she felt him drawing soothing patterns on her back.

 

“Rest is important.”

 

Ginny laughed, “Ok but so are these pictures.”

 

“I have highschool pictures too...but no way that’s happening…”

 

Ginny’s eyes went wide and she clapped “Oh it so is!” I need to see them!”

 

Mike scowled. “Nope, not a chance Rookie.”

 

Ginny just grinned, “It will...we have all day old man.”


	3. Mama's in Town

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mama Lawson's in town.
> 
> She's got some news,
> 
> And Ginny has some questions.
> 
> Mike doesn't have time of any of them, and Al? Just wanted some food.

She was quite small. About up to Ginny’s shoulder. Which meant she was tinier than Mike absolutely. 

She walked into the clubhouse holding on to his arm while Al was on her other side holding a large bag of what Ginny assumed was treats. 

. The guys stopped, lined up for hugs.

To Ginny's surprise Blip was first. 

Ginny watched with a smile. The look on this old lady's face was a mix of pure joy and contentment as she hugged them all. 

Her accent was thick but for the most part Ginny understood her telling Butch to shave his face, and butch trying to tell her Mike's was worse. 

Ginny must have laughed louder than she thought because next thing she knew there was an old woman standing in front of her. 

She said something to Mike, who replied with. “Ginny, her name is Ginny, Baker this is my mom Nadia. “

Ginny had never seen such happiness before. Mike nodded at her, reminding her to relax as his mother spoke to her holding on to her hand. 

“Ginny. You remember to stand tall here. You've made history. Very proud of you.”

And with a smile she let go. Shooing the guys away from the bag of treats. Ginny stood there for a while. Mike walked over to her. “You alright there Rookie?”

She meant to just say “yes.” But what came out was “she's proud of me. “

Mike nodded like it was obvious. 

Hell half the time her own mother didn't seem proud of her. 

“Just nice. That's all. “

He smiled, “come on before the guys eat all of the treats. “

“I think Al’s got it. “She pointed. 

And sure enough Al had his mouth full. 

 

“Tell me his not eating all my Klepon.” Mike grunted. 

“Your what?” Ginny tilted her head. 

“Klepon it's- my favourite dessert. Come on before they eat it all. “

Ginny followed behind her Grumpy captain, with a smile. He liked dessert. She made a mental note. 

He made his way to the table reaching over his Mom, who gave his hand a smack. Ginny wasn't the only one who laughed. Mama Lawson as the guys called her, wasn't happy pointing a finger at her son. 

Ginny didn't know what she said but judging from the situation it was probably something like “you know better. “

Still Mike had two small desserts on a plate when he arrived at her side. 

“Kelpon. Sweet sticky rice and coconut if I had to /over/ simplify it. “

It was covered in coconut pieces, it looked interesting to say the least. 

Ginny decided to just take a bite. 

Mike watched as her hesitant expression turn to surprise and then delight. He smiled, “Good right?”

Ginny nodded. “That's really good actually. “

The guys must have thought so too because they'd cleared the platter. 

Mike narrowed his eyes, “really guys?”

The response was muffled as they ate. 

“Want beer?” Mike asked going towards the fridge. He'd invited Ginny over to go over the hitters for the next game, but his mother wasn't having that. She'd cooked, for herself, Ginny Mike and Al who seemingly invited himself. They were just sitting on the couch while his mom and Al were in the kitchen. 

Ginny shook her head. “I'm gonna go see if you mom needs help. “ 

She came back a few minutes later, “I think Al is flirting with her. “

“Probably is. It's weird; let's talk about literally anything else. “ 

Ginny laughed “Aww. Ok. “ She wanted to know what made him such a momma's boy, where his dad was, and other questions that she knew weren’t her place to ask.

But she did have other questions. “Is she gonna stay?”

Mike flipped through one of his paper clip binded playbooks, and shrugged. “I’m not sure, probably not.”

“You think it’s because she’s content?” she realized how dumb the question was as soon as she said it.

“What?”

“I mean she wouldn’t have much time to see you, and she probably has friends and stuff,” she shrugged.

He looked at her for a minute like he wanted to say something before drinking more beer.

“I know she’s content but she’s almost 70 Baker, I’d like a little piece of mind that she’s alright, seeing it for myself.”

“You’re worried,” she stated a grin appearing on her lips.

“I’m not, I would just like it better if she wasn’t so far away all the time.”

Ginny rolled her eyes, but nodded, he was worried, that was almost obvious, but if he wanted to play tough she’d let it go for now.

A part of her wondered if he considered going back with his mom, just for a visit. Given the other day and how his face lit up when he talked about the photos in the album. 

“Maybe you could go, with her. For a visit, or go in the off season.”

Al rounded the corner with Nadia, speaking again, conversation that Ginny was the only one not to understand.

Mike was trying his best to seem unbothered, at how happy she looked, laughing at one of his jokes.

Ginny’s need to know increased, just looking at the change in Mike’s body language. He was tense, guarded but mostly he just looked grumpy.   
Why?

She wondered, even as Nadia said goodbye to her for the night, reminding her to stand tall in the clubhouse, and to call if Mike got too out of hand.

Mike rode her back to the hotel. And the privacy of the car was either a really good or very very bad idea.

“Are you ok? Or is it the whole your mom and Al thing?” she asked looking at him while he looked at the road.

“There’s no thing, and I’m fine.”

“Lawson…”

“Baker?” he challenged.

“Something’s wrong….”

“Mom’s not staying and she’s seeing someone…”

The conversation she’d not been in on.

“Ok?” she hoped he’d continued.

“I knew she was, but Al asked when the wedding was and she said “A year off at the least.”

Ginny nodded, “She could have been joking.”

The look he gave her proved how little he believed that.

She was going to say something else when the car slid to a stop. Back at the hotel already.

She thanked him for the ride, said goodnight, questions still nagging at her.

“Hey, ummm did you want to get something to eat tomorrow? With me I mean?”

“If you’re buyin’ I’m in.”

She nodded, getting out of the car. “Guess I’m buying then.”  
“See you tomorrow then.”

Getting back up to her hotel room she sighed. There was a part of her that knew, none of this; the personal life of her catcher, was none of her business. But something, something made her want to heavily reconsider.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, Mama Lawson might be getting married!
> 
> Mike is so salty, anyone wanna guess why?
> 
> Bawson breakfast in the AM!!
> 
> (Well I mean, it'll be a while because I have to write it. But story wise, it's in the AM)


	4. Sour Middle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Breakfast and a trip to the market just domestic shit you know?
> 
> Just Bawson being Bawson.

Ginny thanked the uber driver, and got out at restaurant. She had a craving for waffles. He was sitting in the patio area, she smiled when they made eye contact. And when she slid in in the seat across from him, she laughed.

“I know it’s early but you could \smile\ you know?”

He gave her a small smile.

“See? Was that so hard?”

He nodded, “Quite.”

Her smile dropped, reappearing for a second when the server brought them coffee, and disappearing as soon as she walked away eyes fixed on Mike. “What’s wrong?”

He sighed, “Mom’s at home planning her wedding, it’ll be in a few months apparently.”

Ginny “aww-ed” quietly. “So… the problem is?”

He huffed, “I’ve never met the guy…”

“Well, when’s the last time you went back home with your mom?”

“A few years back…”

“Mike…” Ginny looked through the menu. “I know she’s your mom and you want to make sure she’s ok, but maybe just try and be happy she’s happy. You could totally like him in the end.”

“Doubt it.”

Ginny huffed, smiling as the server came back to take their order, they were eating soon enough.

“She wants you to be my date, she was going on about- whoa are you ok?”

At the word date the piece of waffle she’d been swallowing got stuck in her throat after a few gulps of water she was fine.

“Sorry, what?”

“She likes you, that’s pretty clear. And I was telling her how much you liked the pictures so wants to know if you’d be interested in coming with me.”

Ginny smiled, she liked Nadia too, but enough to be her son's date? That was some pretty risky business. That would be a lot, of people, a place didn’t know….

‘But Mike will be there.’ her mind spoke softly. Out loud she said “I’ll think about it.”

He nodded , not pushing. 

“It's nice. Weddings are /nice/. Why are you being a grump ?”

He rose a brow before shrugging. 

.

He didn't push. Until he realized she was eating her eggs with no salt or pepper, staring off into space. 

“Ginny. “

Immediately she snapped out of it. “Yes?”

“You alright there?”

She nodded. “Yea why?”

He handed her the salt and pepper. “Because you hate plain eggs. “

She shook her head, amused fixing it, before she said. 

“I'm thinking,”

“About?” 

“Evelyn says you like me. And that anyone with eyes can see it. “

She sounded...annoyed? No her annoyed tone was different. This was...frustration? Yea, frustration. 

Damn Evelyn. 

He stopped eating his steak. “Well you have eyes. What do you see?”

“Do you like me?”

He tilted his head. “Don't cheat. I asked first. “

“I mean maybe? I could be misreading…”

She narrowed her eyes when he started laughing. 

“Misreading…? Really Baker?”

He sighed. “And if I told you you weren't?”

She looked at him for a long while. “I -umm, yea I'll be honest I didn't think you'd actually tell me if you did. “

“Nothing to say? That's a first. “ he smiled warmly, trying to lighten things up with a little teasing. 

“I have things to say but I'm a little stunned. “

 

He cleared his throat, going back to his steak and eggs. 

She finished her waffles, eggs, and now she was eating bacon. 

Mike was glad to be faced with a woman who ate, and liked to. Not just the lightest thing on the menu either. And she had a workout routine like no other as he was well aware. 

She finally spoke. “How long?”

“Hell if know Baker. It just kinda-” 

His phone rang cutting him off. 

Ginny narrowed her eyes as he answered she was unable to understand him again. Her expression must have read worried because he winked and mouthed “it's ok. “

Hanging up he said. “Down for a trip to the market Baker?”

She laughed. “You mean the grocery store?”

He shook his head. “No, the market. Mom needs some things for dinner which she invited you to by the way. “ 

Ginny didn’t see the harm in going to dinner, it was Mike, and Nadia. It was sweet of Nadia to think of her enough to invite her.  
“Ok on both counts.”

After the bill was paid; Mike didn’t let her fight with him about it, he just gave her a “you’re not winning this one,” look, they were off.

“Why can’t we go to the grocery store? Does she need special ingredients or something?”

“My grandfather was a chef, my mom is a bit of a food purist, so she needs \fresh\ ingredients.”

“Grocery stores have fresh produce you know…”

He let out a short laugh, “Ever been to a market Baker? It’s a whole lot more than produce.”

“I haven’t been, so I wouldn’t know.”

Mike parked the car, already in a part of town she wasn’t the least bit familiar with, and Ginny looked up at him. “Are we making a stop first?” it looked like a house, a one story house, grey bricks and flowers out front. “Out of the car Baker.” was all he said. 

Walking up to the front door she saw the sign “MARIE’S MARKET,” her curiosity got the better of her, when a woman actually answered the door. 

“Hi Marie,” a smile lit up Mike’s face.

The one on the woman’s face mirrored it, “Well, excuse me, but where have you been?” She was a bit older, 50 if Ginny had to guess, hair greying away from it’s dark brown colour. Tall and thin, she stood with her hands on her hips, despite the smile on her face.

“Eating a lot of takeout.”

“And drinking a lot of beer by the look of you, and for god sakes take a weed whacker to that face of yours!”

Ginny chuckled, “See, it’s the beard.” 

Marie smiled at her, Mike knew there was no need for introductions on Ginny’s part but he made one anyway. Marie pointed a finger at Mike and spoke to Ginny. “Watch him he’ll eat all the samples if you don’t.” and with that she walked away.

Ginny looked at him with a smile. Mike just put a hand on her back leading her in. 

He handed her a basket while she was busy looking around. It looked like a house from the outside but the inside, was huge. And there was surprisingly a lot of people. It didn’t look like much of a house from the inside, more like a market, still nice though. 

 

“Baker! Pay attention.”

“Sorry, what?”

“Samples are that way,”

“Did we really just come out this way, so you could have free samples?” she seemed so amused.

Sure enough he shrugged. There was many free samples though. He held them up on toothpicks for her, after the got what his mom needed of course

Fresh mozzarella, pineapple, and fresh bread with chive butter were definitely a few of her favourites. 

“I’m going to be honest with you baker, we came all the way out here for the free samples, and more Klepon because mom said she wasn’t making anymore for me.”

That made her laugh. Somewhere between eating and watching the sweet old man make her her coconut covered treat Ginny realized she couldn’t see Mike. 

With a container in her hand, she went looking for him.

Found him, talking to an older man, the closer she got the quicker she realized the tension.

“Hey,” she interrupted looking at Mike. “You ditched me, but I got you some more.”

His expression, wasn’t one of happiness or relief, it was tense. She turned to the older gentleman, noticing the smell of alcohol surrounding him, it wasn’t strong, but it was there.

“Hi, sorry that was rude, I’m Ginny.” she smiled. The man looked her up and down quickly, before looking at Mike. “On a date are you?”

His tone was, extremely close to mocking and Ginny had to look at Mike to see if she was reading the situation wrong. The strong hand on her lower back, the way he moved himself closer to her, was proof that she wasn’t.

“Just picking up a couple of things, Baker it’s time to go.”

She was confused, they weren’t done shopping and he didn’t even allow for a goodbye.

But Marie gave him a look, that apologized volumes. “I’m so sorry honey, I didn’t know he was going to be here, I’ll get Al to show him out.” She went to reach for the phone. 

 

“Just ring us up and we’ll go Marie, don’t worry about it.” Mike sighed.

Ginny was confused but more concerned, when Mike got in the car without a word. But he was very clearly pissed.

“Are you ok?”

“He thinks women can’t play baseball, he thinks you’re nothing but a pretty face; he thinks you’re a gimmick.”

Ginny shrugged, “Yea, so did you at first, remember? Not everyone is re-”

“He also thinks I play like shit, was never good enough for his high ass standards I don’t know why i’m so shocked.”

“Wait, never good- you know him?”

“Course I know him, he’s my dad.”

Ginny’s eyebrows shot up. 

He didn’t give her a chance to say much else, before he started driving.

“Do you not see him a lot?” her voice was small, hoping he wouldn’t snap at her.

“Despite him living in the same city, no but that was a choice.”

She didn’t know what else to say, letting a hand rub his shoulder as he drove. Stopping in the driveway of his house he spoke again.

“Talk about a bitter end huh?”

Ginny scrunched up her face, “Hmm, how about a sour middle? It’s not even night time yet.”

He chuckled, “alright, come on, we’re already late rookie, we have to get started on dinner.

“Mike it’s 1 pm…”

He chuckled. “Trust me rookie, if dinner is ready by 5 it’ll be a miracle.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo, this back story is about to get sad af.
> 
> But still.


	5. Guards up, Guards down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A good morning, a sour middle afternoon, so how does the night turn out? Well I guess you should read and find out!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, I was going to make this story real sad with a flashback but decided against it, because I`m gonna hold on it for a later date. But some good shit happens in this chapter. The devil`s in the details. (And so are thee feels) Remember that.

Something was wrong. 

Well Ginny knew what it was. But the way he made a B-line for his mom, setting the groceries down with a thud. By the time Ginny caught up he had his arms wrapped around his mom while she smoothed the back of his head in soothing patterns. 

Ginny walked back to the door, for no other reason than not wanting to leave but wanting to give them space. When she walked back a second time Nadia had let go of Mike and was ready to embrace her tightly. 

 

“You never mind him, just an old drunk man. He had no right to say such things about you. “ Ginny wondered if Mike's dad had said something more about her than what Mike had reiterated, given his anger and now his mother's reassurance. 

“I'm ok, really I'm good  
Nadia held her chin. “Good, now come. We have to get dinner on. “ she moved away and to the stove. 

Ginny followed, Nadia had her chopping vegetables. Mike chuckled over shoulder. “Rookie what /are/ you doing?”

She stopped, “I'm chopping…”

“You're destroying is what you're doing. “ he flung the dish towel he had over his shoulder repositioning her hands. With his hands over hers there was an ease to chopping. 

“See?” He said over her shoulder. “Better. “

“Michael“ Nadia said without looking up from the pot she was stirring as she said something that made her son roll his eyes. While some would find people speaking another language in front of them rude Ginny liked it. She liked seeing the softer side of Mike. And Nadia was the world's nicest mom. 

Mike tensed slightly just enough for Ginny to notice. Before walking over to his mom and said something to her. 

 

Nadia rolled her eyes. Ginny wondered what was being said as she chopped. 

At the sound of Ginny's gasp and the knife hitting the counter Mike snapped to attention. He was at her side before she could register the cut she'd made into her the tip of her finger was bleeding. 

He moved her from the counter, by her elbow and into the bathroom. 

He was going through the first aid kit when he looked at her, he smiled. “You’re clumsy Baker,”

Ginny narrowed her eyes, “I’m not I was just distracted, listening to you two.”

“Mmm, same thing. On the counter.”

Ginny complied, sitting next to the sink. “It’s just a cut you know…”

Mike was tipping rubbing alcohol onto gauge. 

“A cut that will bleed on to perfectly good vegetables and ruin dinner if we don’t bandage it.”

“You can’t bandage a finger tip anyway, it never works.” she let out a hiss of pain as the rubbing alcohol made contact with her skin.

“Wanna bet?” He pulled out a small pair of scissors. Opening the bandaid, and cutting two small slits, one on either side.

“What the heck are you doing?” Ginny tilted her head.

“Watch and learn Baker.”

Now instead of two flaps there were four, that he wrapped in a criss cross pattern around the tip of her finger.

“That is how you’re supposed to wrap a bandage,”

“....You were a boy scout weren’t you?”

“I wish, no just a clumsy kid.” something in his tone seemed off, but he was quick to change the subject.

“Alright, back to the kitchen.” He washed and dried his hands, helping her off the counter. His large hands rested on her waist and he moved them after about ten seconds too long. 

Being that close to his face Ginny noticed a small scar that went into his eyebrow and ended just above it.  
Her thumb ran against it gently. “Your clumsiness?” she asked, noticing the slight lean in he did against her hand.

“Not actually \mine\ but…-”

“MICHAEL!” The distress in his mom’s tone snapped them both out of it, rushing out the door.

Ginny surveyed the situation, but Mike was quicker. His dad in the doorway, his mom trying to re-close the door. Mike moved her, blocking her and Ginny from the door, and his view. Ginny holding on to Nadia, rubbing her arm, to offer some sort of comfort even if she was confused about what was going on.

“You can’t be here, you can’t be anywhere near her, and you know that.” His voice was angry and short.

“I figured with your trip to the market she might be in town, just wanted to say hi to my wife and son, no crime there.” He was slurring a little.

“Your ex wife, I’m no son of yours and breaking a restraining order is definitely a crime Mitch.”

“Come on, Mikey, don’t be like that…”

His shoulders tensed at the nickname. “You have ten seconds, or the cops get called.”

The older man laughed.

Mike however was not kidding getting his phone from his back pocket.

“Whoa, whoa hey, no need to get hasty...I’m going I’m going.”

The sound of the door slamming shut made Nadia jump. Ginny just held her tighter.

Mike seemed to snap out of it then. “Are you ok?” Both women nodded.

“Mom, you can’t just open doors like that, this isn’t like home.”

Nadia glared towards the door and said something that wasn’t nice Ginny guessed by the tone.

“Because he’s him.” Was Mike’s reply.

The sound of steam whistling from a pot on the stove, broke the tension Nadia moved to tend to it.

Ginny moved closer to Mike, “Are you alright? He asked again.  
She nodded, “I’m fine, are \you\ ok?”

“I’ll live Baker.” 

“...Maybe I should go…”

“You will do no such of a thing, you have to eat!” Nadia gestured to Ginny’s body from her half turned position by the stove and spoke with a flick of her hand. Ginny looked to Mike for a translation. “She’s not too skinny Ma, she’s an athlete, with a workout routine.”

 

“Probably better than yours.” 

That make Ginny laugh.

Mike crossed his arms over his chest. “That wasn’t funny.” He said with a laugh.

Mike was right, they sat for dinner at 5:12 pm.

There was a lot of food; Lamb, rice balls, vegetables, salad. And takeout containers. After they were done eating they started packing up takeout for Al, and Blip and his family that Mike would take to them in the morning.

“They get \all\ the leftovers? What about me?” Mike pouted dramatically at his mom who just rubbed his cheek. 

Ginny sat down on the couch, soon after Nadia and Mike joined her. They settled on watching an old black and white movie around 8.

Ginny must have fallen asleep, because they next thing she knew, Mike was rubbing her shoulder and saying her name. 

She jolted up, constricted by a blanket. Looking at Mike who shrugged. “Mom thought you looked cold.”

“What time is it?” it was quiet and Nadia was nowhere to be seen.

“It’s 2 am.”

She moved out of the blanket, getting to her feet. “I should go.”

Mike shook his head, “Not a chance, mom would kill me if I let you go home this late, and I wouldn't blame her. Sleep here, I’ll take you back in the morning.”

Ginny nodded, settling back on the couch. 

“I didn’t mean literally here, bed’s that way.” He tilted his head, towards the room.

Ginny walked with the blanket, towards the bedroom getting into the bed.

Mike stood in the doorway with an expression she couldn’t place. “What?”

“That’s /my/ bed, I meant the other guest room.”

Ginny sat up, and looked around, sure enough it was Mike’s room, “Sorry I can-”

“Tired rookie? No, rest, I can take the guest room .”

“I’m not going to let you do that,”

“I’m not asking, and you’re not moving.”

“Fine, be that way.” She moved to the left, “Get in,”

“What?”

“Well...you’re being difficult and I’m not letting you sleep anywhere else. Do you see another solution?”

Mike sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. “Fine, do you at least want a shirt to sleep in, because no one comfortably sleeps in pants…”

“But you offered a shirt, so I would have to wear pants…?”

He rolled his eyes, “I can get you shorts too…”

Mike put the shirt with her number on it down and a pair of basketball shorts down, leaving the room for her to change.

He debated just sleeping on the couch while he sat on it but an angry Ginny wasn’t something he wanted to deal with.

Walking back ten minutes later, she was wrapped in the blanket.

He pulled off his shirt noticing her eyes on him, “I can put in back on if you’re uncomfortable…”

 

“No, it’s ok.” she smiled at him.

He turned off the light, getting into the bed.

After about 20 minutes his muscles relaxed allowing him to be comfortable.

“Are you ok?” Her voice was soft.

“I’m old remember?” he joked.

“...I do, but I meant like from earlier…” she bit her lip, she might be pushing.

“I’m ok, sorry you had to see that…”

“I’m ok, can I ask you a personal question?”

His eyebrow rose, “Sure?”

“Why do you have a restraining order against him?”

“It's kind of an unpleasant story. “

“You don't have to tell me…”

He turned towards her laying on his side. 

“He was my coach, training a catcher was dangerous work. What he always said to me. Didn't make sense until I was about 12. Anything I didn't catch...would most likely hit me. “

Ginny gasped softly. “Like on purpose?”

He nodded. “He said it was the price of a mistake. “

“That's…” she was trying to focus on what to say. But her mind was fixed on the pain something like that would cause. 

“I know what it was. Was worse when the drinking started. He'd go on a rant, go after mom. Hence the restraining order. Mom decided when I was 25 to go back home. I stayed.”

“You don't have one against him?”

Mike shook his head. “No I can handle myself. “

With the new information, her fingers brushed above his eyebrow remembering his words from earlier. 

‘Not mine’

“Piece of glass from a broken whiskey bottle, he chucked at the wall. It missed the rest of my head thankfully. “ he answered knowing her thought. 

“Mike...I'm sorry…”

He shrugged, “I'm a big boy Baker, I'll live. “

“Is that why you're worried about this new guy?”

“One of the reasons. “ 

‘That's enough pushing for one night’ she thought. 

“Going quiet on me rookie?” 

“Sorry, I'm just not sure what I should say,’’

“Well it's 2:30 in the morning. We should be asleep. “

“We should...thank you for trusting me enough to tell me that. “

He smiled softly, the edge of his lip turning up. 

“ ‘Course I trust you rookie. “

His eyes closed. “Just FYI Baker, I`m a cuddler.”

Ginny shrugged, “Doesn't matter, so am I, so really, that`s a you problem.”

“Why?”

“You`re the one with brittle bones, I on the other hand can deal with “Teddy Bear Mike Lawson,” being on me.”

He rose a brow, “On you huh? Having sex dreams already Baker?”

“You wish, go to bed old man,” She chuckled, watching his face as he laid across the pillow.

He let his eyes close, but he wasn't asleep for very long. And he was glad for it, when she started to stir.

Her movements seemed distressed, nightmare he figured. “Ginny, hey, wake up,” he moved slightly and rubbed her shoulder. She woke up, sitting up completely, breathing heavily. Mike turned on the bedside lamp.

“Hey, easy, take it easy. You're alright.” 

She looked around then at him, he waited for her breathing to even out, hand never leaving it`s place over her.

“Let`s lay back now, yea?”

Her response was delayed, but eventually she laid back down closer to him than before.

“Wanna talk about it?” He offered.

Her head shake two seconds before his head nod; because that's what he figured.

He let his hand rub her back through her shirt, until he was sure she was asleep.

The smell of coffee woke him up, his eyes opening to be met with a mess of curls. There was something pressed against him. Mike`s eyes adjusted and his brain started working again. He was looking at Ginny's hair, her body was pressed against him.

Sometime during the night, he`d become Ginny Baker`s big spoon.

Oh shit.

He was taller, so they didn't align perfectly; thank god. If they had her ass would have been against his crotch. Currently it was against his stomach, lightly pressed mind you, but still there.

Hands, where were his hands?

His left was close to him resting on her hip. His right, was numb and he flexed it trying to sleepily figure out its` location.. 

“Ow, I`m awake, no need to hit me in the face.”

She turned towards him with her body, allowing him to get his arm back.

“Sorry, didn't mean to. Did I do that a lot?”

She shook her head, “I think I was holding it...at some point. I did warn you about the-” she yawned. “Cuddling.”

He nodded, thee sound of music caught their attention. “Mom`s up. Clearly.” 

“Is she making /more/ food?”

A knock on the door, made them jump. “It is 11 am, you can not still be asleep. Hurry before breakfast gets cold.”

They exchanged a look, as they heard footsteps walking away.

Ginny's eyes going wide.

“What`s wrong?” he asked stretching a little.

“Do you think, she thinks we-?” she tilted her head a bit and he filled that blank in quickly.

“Maybe, I don't know, and I don't plan on asking her.”

Ginny's stomach growled. Mike chuckled, “Up and at `em Baker, let`s get some food and we'll worried about my mom's`opinion about last night when we're full.”

Ginny sighed, swinging her legs over the side of Mike`s bed.

"Sure,"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yea...so that happened, it did. I wrote it. I would know. 
> 
> Tell me what you thought!
> 
> The bed sharing and cuddling though.


	6. Good Bye for Now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sadly it's time to say goodbye to Mama Lawson,
> 
> Not so sadly, there's some important things to talk about first.

Ginny hugged Nadia tightly, pulling away to let the older woman kiss her forehead. 

She stood tall and confident just as Nadia said. she was really sad mainly because Nadia have been such a source of light for her. And motherly affection surprisingly. And she had a feeling the softer side of Mike was going to go away as soon as his mother left the building.and truth be told she really enjoyed the softer side of mike Lawson. 

And spending time with him. She took Nadia to get her nails done yesterday and hung around with her for the rest of the day and joined them for dinner. And of course Ginny loved that. Nadia was showing her pictures of everything, the dress, the flowers, the venue. 

Mike seemed to be anxious as he helped his mom pack earlier this morning. 

This morning had been an interesting one for Ginny. There was heat pressed against her stomach that went close to her chest. She reached down feeling what the source of heat was through the shirt fabric. 

Mike had his hand inside her shirt. She remembered why too. Back rubs put her to sleep and Mike's hands were like magic. So big and warm. And it was the warmth that got her in this position. He'd gently lifted the hem of her shirt, and rubbed his hand against her back at her own request. 

Ginny shook her head slightly remembering the dream she had last night where he had his hands /all/ over her body. The phone ringing prompted Ginny out of her thoughts. Looking at Evelyn's face on the phone screen she answered and whispered “hey Ev, give me two seconds.”

Mike's hand moved as she sat up and swung her legs over the edge of the bed. He groaned, rubbing his eyes. “Shhh,”

Ginny smiled whispering. “Sorry, I'll be right back, go back to sleep. “

She watched him turn and grumble about it. 

She moved to the bathroom, locking the door and turning on the sink. “Hey sorry, morning Ev. “

“Who were you talking to?”

“I'm at Lawson's. “

Evelyn watched Blip freeze, and sighed giving him a “don't even think about it “ look before going to take the phone off speaker. “Sleeping?”

“Yea, just sleeping. I was having trouble getting to sleep after I spent the day with Nadia. “

Blip who had moved a bit too close to Evelyn to hear, almost said something but the look on Evelyn’s face rivaled that of “Do it and I’ll kill you.”

 

“Nightmares again?” she asked, knowing the answer.

“It’s ok Ev, I slept ok.” 

Evelyn let her get off the phone a lot faster than she usually did, but Ginny wasn’t complaining.

Washing her face and brushing her teeth she returned to Mike’s room, to find him eating breakfast from a tray Ginny guessed Nadia brought in. He tilted his head to the tray, and Ginny nodded. She climbed back into the bed, sitting on her knees on the bed.

“She thinks we had sex doesn’t she?” She started in on some French toast.

Mike nodded, “Also thinks we’ve been in a relationship for months.” 

“Why- what /did you tell her/?”

“Why do you assume I said something? I didn’t, she just think we look at each other funny.”

“Funny?”

“The look of two people trying to hide the fact that they have feelings for each other.”

Ginny took a bite of her french toast, “Well, alright.”

The sound of Nadia laughing caught their attention, until it was clear she wasn’t speaking to them.

Mike tilted his head, “She’s talking to my aunt about me again.”

He whisper translated for a while until he abruptly stopped. 

“What?” Ginny asked.

“It’s just I realized something...the last time I saw most of the people that will be there I was married and now I’m bringing /you/ to the wedding…”

Ginny narrowed her eyes “Thanks,”

“I didn’t mean it like that Baker, they’re just going to think we’re-”

“Together?” She said like it was an obvious conclusion.

“Yea,” He sighed. “Look you don’t have to come, not if it’ll make you uncomfortable…”

“Firstly...Nadia invited me, so I’m going. And as far as this little problem...we’ll just let them think what they want, no big deal.” she shrugged.

He laughed, “That’s not gonna work,”

“Let me rephrase that, we’ll let them think what they want, it’s no big deal, but you owe me for this.”

“How does that-” He stopped. “Are you serious?”

She nodded. “Problem?”

“I think you breathed in too much nail fumes. Who are you and what have you done with my rookie?” He laughed.

Ginny grinned, “Your rookie huh? Someone is a little possessive. Good to know.”

“Well you are on my team, which makes you /my/ rookie.”

“You’re stretching it.”

He took a sip of coffee, “so what do I owe you after this is said and done?”

“We’ll cross that bridge when we get there,” she nodded.

“That sounds like ‘I have to think of something horrible enough first,’ ”

Ginny shrugged as if to say exactly.

Nadia knocked on the door. Ginny opened it.

“Come, come get dressed, we have to go.” 

“Go where?” Ginny asked.

“Pack and say goodbye, Al will be by soon.”  
And that is how they landed here. Saying goodbye to Nadia. Mike tried not to seem sad, but everything in his body language said different. 

Evelyn and Blip seemed to hug her tighter and longer than before, they wouldn’t see her for a while. 

Blip looked at Mike, for the longest time. Almost willinging him to crack.

“Dude, what?”

“You and Ginny that’s new…”

Mike rose a brow, knowing he knew about the bedsharing, probably thanks to Evelyn, “It’s not new, and it’s not like that, she was having trouble sleeping, that’s all.”

“So she...crawled into your bed and stayed there, right because that’s perfectly platonic.”

Mike realized Blip wasn’t angry, his tone was one of obviousness and sarcasm.

“Dude, shut up, it’s not like that.”

“Right and Eve and I don’t have kids.”

Mike glared before he yelled over the commotion of the room. “Hey, you’re all running an extra two laps thanks to Sanders! Fields that way!”

Ginny panted slightly, running next to Blip. “What did you say to make him angry?”

“Nothing new, he’s just old.”

Mike had dropped his mom off at the airport and flopped down on the edge of his bed, looking at the ceiling.

“Are you sad?” She crawled over to where his face was to look at him, curls in his face while she looked down at him and he looked up at her.

 

“What are you five? No I’m not /sad/.”

“You are though….”

“Maybe a little bit Baker, sue me.”

She kissed his forehead, “You can see her in two weeks.”

“Yea,” 

 

She moved away and back to her spot on the left side of the bed. 

“So...what are we watching?” he asked moving against the headboard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTICE HOW THEY HAVE NO REASON TO BE IN THE SAME HOUSE RN BUT THEY AREEEEEE!?
> 
> Next chapter is some wedding stuff and Ginny meets the rest of the Lawson's. Prepare yourselves for the domestic af Bawson from now fam.


	7. Two Sides of the same coin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was just sooo *high pitch squeals*
> 
> I think it's my favourite chapter so far.
> 
> My computers about to die or I would be writing full paragraphs here.

Ginny had never been as anxious about packing a suitcase in her life, and Evelyn wasn’t helping.

“Are we just /not/ going to talk about the fact that you practically live here now? I feel like it needs to be talked about…” They’d brought some clothes and a suitcase from the hotel back to Mike’s to pack.

“I do /not/ live here.” Ginny rolled her eyes.

“So if I walked into that bathroom right now, I won’t find a hairbrush, a towel, and toothbrush and a box of tampons all belonging to you?” She stood with her hands on her hips. “I know I will because I already checked so…”

Ginny sighed. “I don’t like being alone, and you Blip and the boys deserve a break from me some nights, that’s all.”

“Okay, but this is Mike’s room, Mike’s bathroom, Mike’s \bed\ he does have guests rooms you know, but yet here we are.”

“Ev, it’s not like that…”

“Sure it’s not.”

“Evelyn what are you doing?!”

“You never know. “ Evelyn didn't bother looking at Ginny as she folded the silk purple babydoll. “People hook up at weddings all the time. “

“Put that away. There will be no ‘hooking up’ “

Evelyn looked at her, “Mhhm, ok. “ she'd stick it in Ginny's bag at a later time. 

The sound of footsteps made Ginny turn. Mike braced his arms on the top of the doorframe. “How are you not packed yet rookie? Eve you said you'd handle it. “

Evelyn glared. “I'm handling it. Did you call about the thing we talked about?”

“I was gonna do it later-”

“Nope, do it now. “

Mike smiled at Evelyn. “Yes Eve. “ he walked away. 

“What are you planning Ev?” Ginny tilted her head. 

“Making sure Amelia hired discreet security. “

“Why does that matter?”

Evelyn Sighed. “Because you're leaving town for 2 weeks on a plane 2 days after the off season, for a wedding with Mike Lawson? There will be photos; but the less the better.”

Ginny chuckled, “It’s just an airport, we’re not meeting the Queen.”

They got through the airport the next morning easy enough. 

“Listen Lawson,” Evelyn pointed a finger at him, “You look out for her or your knees won't be the only injury you'll have to worried about. Got it?”

Mike nodded firmly and then laughed while hugging her tightly. “Yea Eve, I got it. “

Blip put a hand on Ginny's shoulder. “Make sure he doesn't hurt his knees or eat too much, and by that I mean make sure you bring back treats. “ Ginny laughed hugging him. “Ok, and I make no promises on the treats. “

The boarded with no problem. 

But judging by the way Mike was acting as the plane took off Ginny wondering if there was more to it she didn’t know about. He looked...worried? She watching him for a few minutes, he didn’t look at her. His hands gripped the armrests of the chair pretty tightly.

“Heights,” she ran a hand down his arm, closing the tiny blind on the window next to her. “Are you afraid of heights?” 

“Not afraid, I just really don’t,” he breathed deeply, “Like them, stop staring at me rookie, you can laugh at me later.”

Ginny pried his fingers from the armrest holding on to them. Rubbing her thumb along the length she could reach. “I'm not gonna laugh. I'm not a fan of water; well large bodies of water. I don't know how to swim. “ 

She wondered what else he was afraid of.

Wasn’t going to ask, but she could wonder based on what she knew about him.

The flight was almost 23 hours, Ginny knew that if she was stiff, Mike had to be hurting. She slipped herself under his left arm, her right arm wrapping around the back of him. “You can lean on me if you need to.” She would have missed the smile if she hadn’t been looking at him.

“What? No old man jokes?”

“Later, when you’re comfortable.”

Ginny let him sit while she waited for the bags. She had to keep pace with Mike, despite wanting to run to Nadia when she saw her. Mike hugged her tightly, with his right arm, his left around Ginny’s shoulder. Nadia looked concerned, Ginny smiled. “We’re just a little stiff, it was a long flight.”

“Come, you can stretch when we get home, I made breakfast, come.” She moved fast for a 70 year old lady, ginny noted. 

They walked until Nadia came to a stop in front of a car and a man. Given the smile on both their faces Ginny figured out who he was pretty quickly. He didn't look 71. More like 60. He was about Mike's height, a complete head of white and grey hair, he nodded at Mike. 

“Hi, my name’s Shane.” 

Mike nodded, “Mike,” the handshake was firm. 

“I'm Ginny,” she smiled, extending her hand that wasn't around Mike. 

Nadia said something tapping on the top of the car. Shane nodded. 

“Right, let's get you home and fed yea?” He opened the door allowing Ginny to get in and to help Mike in next to her. 

“Be nice. “ she whispered, he gave her a smile and a wink. “I'm always nice. “

They drove until the car came to a stop. 

“Oh my-” Ginny looked out the window. Nadia's house looked a lot like Ginny had pictured. It was a good size, brick laid and the yard was beautiful. But her surprise was more the group of people that filed out of the house when the car stopped. 

“Nervous rookie?” Mike's hand rubbed her knee. His tone went from teasing to calming when he said “you'll be fine. “ 

Nadia turned in her seat smiling at Ginny. “They are happy to meet you.” Before she spoke to Mike who nodded and looked at Ginny pressing a kiss to her forehead. “If there's too many people, tell me we'll take a break ok?”

Ginny nodded. Smiling at Nadia for good measure. She was separated from Mike for no longer than 5 minutes once they entered the house. 

She met his aunts his uncles his cousins. 

Mike chuckled as he translated from his very happy aunt Lin. 

“She wants to know if I've been giving you trouble. “

“No more than you'd expect. “ Ginny laughed. 

After about an hour of socializing, Ginny was getting a bit overwhelmed, she stood next to Mike holding on to his arm. His eyes were able to read her almost immediately. He excused them both walking her upstairs and into the room their stuff was in shutting the door. 

“Do you need anything?” He asked as she sat down on the bed. He watched her shake her head no and sat down next to her. “They can be a little much sometimes. “

Ginny laughed softly. “It's nice though. They feel like...well like a family. It's nice. “  
She rested her head on his shoulder. “Have you talked to Shane yet?”

The silence gave her the answer. 

“He marries your mom in just under six days it might be a good idea to say something nice to him in the meantime Mike. “

“I’ll get to it Baker, don’t rush me.”

They sat there for a while.

“So…” she said nervously.

“So, what?”

“What do they think of me?” she waiting expectantly for an answer.

Mike chuckled. “They like you, more than Rachel by the sound of things. And…” he chuckled.

“And what?”  
“My uncle Bruce-”

“Your aunt Lin’s husband?”

He looked at her impressed, she remembered the names “Yea, he thinks well, he thinks I’ve done well picking the only woman I know that might just love baseball more than me.”

Ginny smiled, sitting up to face him,“So, they like me?”

“Since when are you so concerned with people liking you hmm?”

“Since I want them to. How are your knees? Your mom showed me where the heating pads are if you need me to get them, they’re just downstairs, I can get them now, I should be able to come back up in a few min- but there are a lot of people down there-”

His hand on the side of her face stopped her, he cupped it gently. “I know you’re nervous but, please shut up. Breathe rookie.” there he was with that whisper soft tone again.

“I’m not nervous, I just want them to like me…”

“And they do so breathe.” he smiled.

“Ok, ok breathing,” she smiled at him.

He didn’t move his hand from her cheek and she had to fight the urge to nuzzle against it.

He wasn’t moving it, why wasn’t he moving it?

She looked at him, he was looking at her lips, before she caught his eye.

She inched slowly closer, her hand on his beard.

“This might complicate things,”

He nodded slowly, “Do you care?”

They were whispering

“Not really,”

“Not really?”

“Do you?”  
“No, it’s up to you rookie,”

His nose rubbed against hers gently.

“It is,” it was a statement.

He waited, eyes closed, she smelled like shampoo and vanilla still, despite the long flight.

Her hand curled, he could feel her nails softly against his beard. Was she pulling away? God, he really hoped not.

He was in the middle of a deep breath through his nose when he felt her lips on his. The hand on her face going down to her neck to cradle it softly. 

She brought herself a little closer to him, not breaking contact.

A knock at the door broke them both out of the moment, Nadia’s voice concerned on the other end. Mike turned his head away from Ginny to responded, still cradling her neck. Looking back at Ginny the whisper tone returned. “She was wondering if we were ok,”

“Well, I’m great, you?”

“I’m great too. Should we go back down?”

Her hand dropped from his beard, “Yes, I think we should.”

Mike introduced her to a few more people after they’d gone down the stairs, before making sure she was ok to sit along for a while, leaving with a parting kiss to her forehead. She watched him leave with a smile.

A small touch on her leg made her jump. 

Looking down she laughed. “Oh my god!“

How had she missed the dog?! He was a French bulldog, who according to his collar was named Frog. 

She reached down, “Bull-Frog. “ she laughed at the joke. 

It was clear to Ginny that Mike was happier just being here. He smiled more, the kind of smile that was genuine. When she'd catch his eye she'd smile at him. 

Dinner for more than a dozen was a tall order, and of course Ginny was going to help but one of Mike's aunts, put a photo album in her lap and Shane gave her a martini. 

“Sit and relax rookie, try not to die while laughing at me. “ Mike kissed her forehead. 

“I make zero promises. “ she scratched at his beard quickly. It was her version of a love tap really. 

Mike started peeling potatoes, the sink running with warm water. From the sink, he had a clear view of Ginny, just by turning his head to the left.

He peeled, watching out of the corner of his eye. She was laughing hysterically at one while his mom explained something to her.

High School photos he figured. His hair had been dyed blond, for style of course.

A swat to his shoulder and a yelp brought him back to the task at hand, his aunt Yvonne turning off the water, which was a few centimetres away from overflowing the sink.

“You are a love sick puppy Michael, pay attention to the potatoes before you flood the kitchen!” the tone was teasing.

“I’m just making sure she’s ok auntie.”

“She’s fine, such a sweet girl. She’ll do just fine around here. And...how do we feel about her?” the question was asked with a raised brow.

Mike had not been more grateful that Ginny couldn’t understand a word of this conversation before this moment.

“Pretty...great. She’s kind of amazing you know?”

His aunt smiled pinching his cheek. “I can see that, I’m very happy for you baby. Glad both you and you mama have found your happiness in people that are truly good for you.”

He looked to Ginny’s left where his mom and Shane had sat, smiling at the sight of pure calm and happiness on his mom's’ face.

“You know what, I think I’m glad too.”

After dinner and dessert when things were starting to clear out, Shane smiled at Ginny turning her from the sink.

“You go rest, we’ll do the dishes. It’s a task we like.” His accent wasn’t as thick as Nadia’s and she wondered why but figured she’d ask later.

“Get the heating pads love, Michael is being hard headed.” Nadia kissed her forehead, as well as Mike’s despite his protests that he was fine.

Nadia laughed at Shane who tilted his head towards her, earning him a kiss on the forehead as well.

With the heating pads in hand Ginny walked up the stairs behind Mike. She stopped midway, were they dancing? They were, and humming it seemed.

It was really cute.

With Mike changed and positioned comfortably on the bed against the headboard, Ginny placed the two small heated squares filled with rice, over each his knees.

“There.” she nodded satisfied with her work. She changed quickly before getting in on the other side.

They were silent for a while, reading, texting and such, that was until Mike spoke.

“Shane invited me for coffee in the morning, one of my favourite places too.”

Ginny smiled. “So, you’re going?”

He looked at her, “Did you miss the ‘favourite place’ part. Yes i’m going.”

“Are you going to be nice?”

Mike grumbled.

“Mike!”

He laughed, “Yes I’ll be nice ok? I just wanna talk to him...calmly.”

Ginny narrowed her eyes at him.

“Jesus Rookie, I’m kidding, I’ll be nice, I promise.”

Ginny stuck out her pinky. “Promise?”

“You can’t be serious right now.” Mike rolled his eyes.

Ginny just rose a brow.  
“Fine, I promise,” he huffed linking pinkies with her.

“Good, when’s the rehearsal dinner again?” she said pulling her hair back into a ponytail.

“Day after tomorrow. We’re going to dinner tomorrow night by the way.”

“We are? You mom didn’t mention-”

“Just us rookie.” He said like it was obvious, his eyes closing, the heat finally getting to his bones.

“Like a date?” she teased.

“Mhhm,”

“How romantic of you, maybe you aren’t such a grumpy asshole.”

“I am, it’s a lifestyle choice.”

Ginny raised her hand letting them drop to her lap. “And this is why I don’t compliment you…”

“No, but you do kiss me apparently.”

“We said we’d play along remember?”

He opened one eye. “Right but...Alone in a room with the door closed?”

“Yes, Are we not in the /same bed/ currently alone with the door closed?” She gestured to it. 

“That’s not what I meant and you know that. We’ve done this plenty, earlier was different.”

“Shut up and sleep.” she turned off the bedside lamp, getting comfortable under the covers, the only light in the room coming from the one on his side.

He looked at her for a minute turning the page of his book.

“Is that regret I’m hearing?” he said plainly, like he was commenting on the weather or something.

“No.” Came the the reply, “It’s annoyance, because you’re a grumpy old man.”

He put the book down. “Sorry,”

“It’s ok.” She smiled. She played with his hand, and he let her turning off his lamp as well “Can I ask you something?”

“Yes you’re a good kisser, next question.”

She stopped moving before the covers shook with her laughter. “That wasn’t my question!” 

“Well then? What is it?”

“Where’s Al?”

“Wowwww, seriously? Way to switch gears on me. He’ll get here a few hours before the rehearsal dinner. But he’ll be here.”

“Ok,” She yawned, “What time is it?” 

“9:15,”

“Would you judge me for sleeping right now?”

Mike chuckled. “No, go to sleep.”

He was surprised at the speed in which she sat back up pulling the heating pad off his knees putting them on the floor next to the bed. He was going to ask her why, but she was inches from his face, he leaned forwarded, touching her nose with his.

He leaned forward, the kiss quick, but definitely purposeful.

“Goodnight.” She settled back down next to him.

“ ‘Night rook,”

“Wake me up before you head for coffee ok?”

He nodded. “See you in the morning.”

Her fingers played with his hand until her body finally gave way to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo? What did you think? 
> 
> Next chapter is some good shit,
> 
> Mike and Shane meet for coffee
> 
> The rehearsal dinner
> 
> And Al finally gets in!! (So excited for that because REASONS)


	8. The Waiting Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, there's some fluff, and some great moments leading up to rehearsal dinner day and all will go well. Or at least that's the plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so so so sorry this took so long to get up! Things have been insane. 
> 
> I decided not to go with the rehearsal dinner here, instead it will be next chapter.

“Ginny,”

She heard her name a few times as she started to wake up. Rubbing at her eyes the figure of Mike Lawson came into view. 

“Hi,”

He smiled, “Hey rookie, you don't have to get up yet. “ he was clearly already dressed. 

“What time is it?”

“6:32 am. “

“Whyyyy?” She groaned. 

“I know, go back to bed. I just wanted to tell you I'd be back, mom is up too, says she'll made you something if you're hungry. “

Ginny sat up and stretched, happily sighing as a few bones cracked. “I can go sit with her. “

“If you want to sure. “

She watched him move about the room. He stopped and raised a brow at her. Shaking her head at the silent question she moved to the bathroom, change of clothes in hand. 

Hair still wet from the shower she walked back into the room, Mike waiting on the bed. She put the old clothes in the laundry. 

“Why are you still here? It's past 7.”

“Just wanted to say bye first.”

He stood up, moving closer to her. Hand resting against her lower back. 

“Yea? I'll be here when you get back you know?” She smiled hand gently going up his arm. 

“I know that. “

Ginny looked at him. “Are we going to do something about this?”

“Would you like to?” The raise in his eyebrow suggestive unlike his gentle tone. 

Ginny let her hand get to the back of his neck before kissing him. This was nothing like yesterday, there was an unexpected urgency to their movements. And it was longer. 

Her hands moved to his biceps holding onto him, back up to his shoulders before wrapping around his neck. He held her tightly, her lower back up to the middle of it and down again. 

He pulled away first, trying to hide the fact he was slightly out of breath. Ginny smiled, “you should go, Shane’s waiting. “

She put her hands on his face tilting it down. With a kiss to his forehead she chuckled. “Seems like the thing to do around here. “

Mike laughed, “thing my mom did a lot when I was a kid. It was more extensive than that. I used to get 5 every day for different reasons. “

Ginny smiled softly. “Must've been great. “

“I'm sure mom will tell you about it. “

Ginny's eyes went wide. “You have to go! He probably been waiting forever.”

Shane didn't seem to mind the delay at all. He was shaking his head in amusement. Nadia wasn't as amused, as she gestured around going on about something. 

Shane smiled at the two of them, Ginny tilting her head at Nadia's distress. 

“She is fine. She can't decide on the wedding cake flavourings. “ Shane explained. 

Ginny looked at Mike. “The wedding is in 5 days though…” 

Mike chuckled. “It will be made in four days. It's family tradition to have homemade wedding cakes. “

Ginny nodded, “that sounds great. “

“Everyone will be over tonight to help me decide. “ Nadia smiled at Ginny. 

She wondered why the older woman always smiled at her so genuinely and calmly when she started to worry. It was calming, like her body language was saying “it's ok, you're ok just relax. I got you. “

 

It was like what Mike did when he held her. Or looked at her. She just felt calm. 

The boys had left for coffee, Nadia set a plate in front of Ginny of French toast and bacon. “Eat, we are going to be busy today. “

Ginny thanked her, “what are we doing?”

“We are making centrepieces. And name tags. “

Ginny smiled. Back home there were places that would do all that for you, but there was something nice about sitting around the women in the Lawson family and doing it sounded great. 

Mike sat across from Shane, the cup of coffee in his hand. 

“Your mom said you might not be fond of me at first. I wish we could've spent more time together prior to this, but you were busy with the season. “

Mike nodded, “I don't come down here much. “

“That's is a shame your mother speaks very highly of you.”

“She speaks highly of you as well. “ Mike sighed. The English swapping out for a little while to make sure Shane understood him with perfect clarity. 

“Look I don't mean to be mean, it's just last time mom was in love it didn't end well for us. “

He nodded, “understood. She told me about that and for what it's worth to you, I'm sorry either of you had to go through that. “

Mike wasn't sure what to that so he just nodded and said thank you. “So tell me a bit about you. “ 

Shane was an ex marine, spent 20 years   
as one. Before a knee injury put him out of commission.

Mike listened surprisingly impressed. 

“And when I came back here to see my family, I met your mom. My sister had her over for dinner. She pointed to the TV and said, “Don't change that my son is playing! I tried to just to see what she'd do. She threw a spoon at me and said. “Don't touch I said don't. I can't miss this game!”  
She was definitely something. “

He chuckled at the memory. “So we started seeing each other often when I visited my sister. I'd been divorced for a few years at that point. I didn't think anything weird of it. And then I traveled to Paris for a few months. Came back, she was waiting at airport for me. So was my sister but Nadia didn't have to come and she did. We had fun we’d go to dinner, movies, watch your games together, cook and a bunch of other things. She was just someone Who fit into my way of life and improved it so seamlessly that it was almost like she was meant to be in it. So- well I'm sure you don't want to hear me go on. But eventually I asked her to marry me. And here we are, I'm sorry I didn't ask you for your blessing before I asked her-”

“You didn't have to,” Mike clarified. 

“Still I would have liked to, just on principale alone.”

Mike froze for a minute, he could practically hear Ginny, “He’s a good guy, give him a chance, don’t be a grump.”

“Well...I’m sure it doesn’t mean much with the wedding so close and planned and everything, but you have it. And we have plenty of time to catch up.”

Ginny sat in between Nadia and Yvonne, a table surrounded by the women and teens of the Lawson family. It was her 8th centerpiece, she would have been faster but she was distracted often by the atmosphere and the talking and the food. Part of her wondered if Nadia was genuinely worried about her not eating enough.

They had just finished with the last one when Mike and Shane walked back in. Ginny tilted her head back to look at him, his beard against her forehead as he gave her yet another forehead kiss. 

“You were gone long…” It was almost 12pm. 

 

“Miss me?” He chuckled, “We were just talking trading stories and all. How’d you make out here?”

Mike looked around, a steady amount of progress seemed to be being made.

“The cake will be, vanilla, chocolate, coconut in tiers and the top tier will be red velvet because it's Shane's favourite.” She recalled seriously.

“Sounds delicious.”

Nadia kissed Shane, a conversation in whispered tones, probably asking how the talk he and Mike had had went. Ginny would just ask before bed.

7 pm rolled around and Ginny was dressed in a little black dress silver heels and her black and silver clutch. Evelyn had snuck the purple baby doll back in the bag, which made her laugh.

“Rookie, we don’t have all night, we made reservations.” the knock on the door was rushed.

“I’m coming, relax old man.” she applied another coat of deep purple lipstick, before giving herself a once over.

Mike looked up from his phone as she walked out from the bathroom. He smirked. “Trying to out do me are you rookie?” She looked amazing, elegant and sexy at the same time. 

Ginny smiled, her eyes checking him out and she wasn't even trying to hide it. 

“Not possible. “

He walked over to her. “You're right, it's not possible because you're beautiful. “

Ginny bent her head, “Mike,”

He hummed in reply. 

“You complimenting me is weird,”

“Well you're gonna have to get used to it. You're beautiful,”

“Is that coming from my captain or the teddy bear version of him?”

“Same person expect your captain can't do this.” He kissed her softly, causing her to sigh in contentment when he pulled away. “Not in front of everyone at least. “

It was a small restaurant, and it smelled amazing. Ginny was quite impressed, so far this had all the makings of a date worth remembering. 

 

The server was super sweet to them, had to only be about 20 or so. And from what Mike translated. She spoke English but in her excitement at the realization of who Ginny was she had just said the first things that came to mind. She apologized after she'd calmed down, but Ginny thought it was adorable. And the meal,   
the meal was fantastic. 

“weird question do you still carry my rookie card in your wallet?”

Mike stopped chewing, “How..?”

“Blip told me. Do you have it?”

“yea...why?”

“Give it to me,” she held out her hand. 

He complied The questioning look following.

She just pulled a pen from her purse, signature going next her name. 

She looked up at him and smiled, he smirked with a nod, understanding what she was up to. 

“You know, “she said wiping the sides of her mouth with her napkin. “You're not bad at all when you're not /trying/ to be horrible.”

He smiled before trying to be smug. “I have /no/ idea /what/ you are talking about.”

“Mmm, sure you don't. “

 

Ginny slipped the card in with Mikes $50 tip. The young server was overjoyed with it, which made Ginny happy. 

Soon after they were walking her arm looped in his. 

“Mike?” She walked looking down or straight ahead. 

“Ginny?” His tone matching the uncertainty in hers. 

“This...thing we have going is it weird that I really like it? I like being held while I sleep, your family's amazing, and-” she sighed. “I don't know I just like it. “

Mike looked at her, “falling in love with me baker?”

Ginny rolled her eyes, “Oh yeah totally head over heels, asshole. “

Mike grinned, “Well I mean, the giant poster should have been my first clue. “

“Shut up about the poster already!” She laughed. 

 

After a short post dinner walk they were parked in front of Nadia's. They were mid conversation when they walked in 

Mike chuckled, “I'm not letting this go until you admit it. “

Ginny just shook her head. “Nope,” she let him take her coat. 

Mike held one of her loose curls in between his fingers, pulling slightly and watching it bounce back to a perfect curl. 

 

“Baker…” he tried to look serious but his smile gave it away. 

She scratched lightly at him beard, “nope I will never admit it so. “

Mike hummed, pulling her closer to him. “One day I'll get it out of you. “

“Nope,” she kissed him. “Never. “  
He kissed back, “one day, it's now a mission. “

“Well, the off season just started but clearly I missed a lot. “ came a voice, laced with amusement. 

Ginny gasped, her eyes looking for the source of the voice she knew so well. 

 

“Al! You're early,” She moved to hug him. He chuckled, hugging back “hey kid, good to see ya. “

He nodded at Mike. “I'd ask what's new but clearly, I missed something. “

Mike hugged him. “There's no rule against it so…”

“I see nothing I'll say nothing, but if it starts affecting your game when the season starts…”

“It won't. “ Ginny stated firmly. It wouldn't even be a thing . by the time it's time for them to play. But of course she kept that to herself. 

“Took you long enough to get your head out of your ass though Lawson. And you-” he looked at Ginny. “ sure I don't have to tell you but keep him in line. “

The two of them tried their best to keep their looks of confusion off their faces. 

“You're early! Nadia said you'd be here tomorrow. “

He shrugged, “off season had me bored. “

 

Upon going upstairs to change, the conversation was in whisper tone. 

“So is he playing along or does he really not know?” 

Mike shrugged, “. either way asking him could be a very bad idea.”

Ginny sighed, that was a good point. 

She moved around him to change. “So how was your talk?”

Mike shrugged, keeping his eyes level with hers as to not look at her bra. “It was fine, decent I guess. He's not so bad. “

He turned while she changed. 

 

“See? I told you,” he could hear the smile in her voice. 

“I guess you're right. “

 

He felt her hand on his shoulder. “Of course I was. “

 

He turned around to see her comfortably dressed in her pyjamas. 

 

“Do you know how to slow dance? I just realized we'll have to dance. “

He tilted his head at the question. “Yea, do you?”

She shook her head no. 

He laughed, “Not even the awkward school dances?”

“Never went to those…”

He looked at her for a minute, stepping closer hands on her waist. 

“I'm gonna have to teach you then. “ 

With her arms around his neck while they swayed slowly she took in his appearance, really more of his structure. Broad shoulders, his muscles, how big his hands were against her hips. 

She sighed deeply. 

“Am I boring you Baker?” His tone was amused. 

“No, I'm just thinking and this is relaxing. “

“Is it?”

“Yea, your mom said something to me today…” she realized as soon as she said it that switching out the topic she was thinking about for the one her and Nadia spoke about was probably a horrible idea. 

“What was that?”

“She said you were never this happy here with Rachel. “

He let out a dry chuckle, “I was never this relaxed. My mom never liked Rachel, so I was just protective. “

Ginny tilted her head, with a raised brow. “And there's no need to protect me?” Her tone was teasing, he should have teased back, but he didn't. 

“You don't need me,Mom loves you. But I'm never too far if you do. “

She smiled softly, “I guess not.”

“I really like kissing you,”

She laughed, “Is that you asking to kiss me?”

“I was making a statement but sure?”

She was getting used to the beard which was weird. Kissing Mike in general was pretty great. 

 

Texting Evelyn was a mistake. Especially when laying next to Mike. 

“I regret everything,” she buried her head into his shoulder laughing. 

He chuckled “what'd she say?”

“That we're not having a good enough time if I'm texting her. “

He shook his head, “well, she's not wrong,”

“Mike!”

“What?”

“You know she's talking about sex right?”

“I'm kidding Baker. Relax. “

She rolled her eyes. “I hate you you know that?”

“Yes, yes I did.”

The mood died down around 8, and Ginny was actually grateful. She awoke with a jolt at around 11, Mike who clearly hadn't been asleep yet was quick to calm her. 

She narrowed her eyes at him, “you were waiting?” The cold cloth to her wet forehead gave her the answer. “What's up with the nightmares huh? They're getting bad, did you want to talk ab-”

“No. I don't. “ the reply was quick as she glared. 

He sighed, “alright I understand, relax and you'll be back to sleep in no time. “

She waited for him to put the book down, putting her head on his bare chest. The thumping of his heartbeat had her sleeping in a little while. Mike stroked her hair. 

Quietly he just watched her sleep wondering what was spooking her so bad. 

“One day she might tell me,” he thought. 

Kissing the top of her head and rubbing her back until he fell asleep. 

Up before her the next morning he went downstairs, sitting with his mom for tea. 

“I'm glad you're happy mom. I really am he seems great. “

Nadia rose a brow at her son. “Stop pretending Michael I can read you like a book, it's my job. You're worried. It's ok to be worried but everything is fine. It's ok. “

Mike lowered his head, like a kid whose mom just found out he did the thing he swore he didn’t do.

Nadia held his hand. “It’s been you and me against the world for so long, but baby, the world has some great people in it too. We forgot about that for a while hmm?”

He nodded, she was right and they both knew it.

Footsteps caught them both off guard in their conversation, Ginny looking sheepishly guilty. “Sorry I didn’t mean to interrupt, I just-”

Nadia smiled, and Mike extended his arm, Ginny walked into it allowing Mike to wrap his hand around her waist.

“You want breakfast?” He asked.

Nadia said something smiling and walking away.

“ She said say good morning.” 

Ginny’s head tilt made him laugh, as he stood up.

A kiss to her lips was quick, “Good morning,”

“Oh!” Ginny laughed as understanding dawned.

“It’s rehearsal dinner day!” she smiled excited. 

“I know what day it is Baker,” Mike laughed, “Ready to get started?”

Ginny pouted, “You said breakfast first.”

Mike just fondly smiled, “Ok, breakfast first, and then mom’s gonna go all crazy.” 

“I will not! Just have a lot to do.” Nadia went from one end of the room to the other and back grabbing something off the table before going up the stairs.

“See? Crazy.”

Mike rubbed her shoulder and she smiled up at him with her head tilted back. “This’ll be fun.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So? What did you think?
> 
> What's got Ginny so freaked out at night?
> 
> Will she tell Mike or will he have to figure it out?
> 
> You'll have to wait and see!
> 
> Also what was your favourite moment from the chapter?


	9. Hold me Tight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yo fam listen, Mike has it bad. I mean I love Ginny Baker but not on Mike Lawson`s level ok? When you get to the part I`m talking about you`ll understand.
> 
> This was a good one, I think.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And I`m back. Moving is the best and worst thing ever. Pitch was cancelled, Fox can fuck off and never make another show again....but you know. I`m here writing the story my OTP deserves because someone has to right? #foreverbitter

Mike wasn't listening. Not really. He couldn't; she was wearing his shirt wet at the shoulders from her hair, and panties. 

And that appeared to be it. She held a makeup brush of some kind in her hand. Her legs were amazing, she had them crossed over one another. 

She turned her head to look at him as he shut the bedroom door. Chuckling she said, “what's wrong with you? Why are you breathing so heavy are you dying?”

He ignored her questions “that's my shirt,”

She nodded, “I didn't want to get my rehearsal dress dirty. “

“Ginny…”

She stopped and turned completely looking at him. Legs uncrossed. 

“Don't take this the wrong way, but you need to put on pants right now. “

She looked at him, before his words and behaviour clicked. Her mouth forming a silent “oh” before nodding. 

Her eyes didn't leave his as she reached into her bag. 

He hadn't been trying to move closer to her but his legs carried him. 

With her hand on his chest he grunted putting some distance between them. “We can't,”

“Why? Not like we've never kissed in our pyjamas before…”

“We can't because I want to do a lot more than just kiss you. “

She nodded, walking towards him. “How about just a little more than kisses then?”

“Stop it Baker. “ he shook his head. 

She eyed him carefully. “Stop it as in it's a good idea that you agree with or do you actually not want me?”

“Not want- fucking seriously? Of course I do but I'm not just going to because I'm-. I wouldn't do that to you. “

I wouldn't do that to /you/. 

“You're not the only one a little frustrated here Lawson. “ she snapped out. 

Mike rose a brow did she just admit to wanting him?

“Would you kiss me? If I wanted you to kiss me would you?”

He nodded, “of course,”

She was so close to him hand resting on his chest. 

“So do it; kiss me. Don't think about anything else. We'll cross that bridge when we come to it. But I want you to kiss me. “

And he did. Kissing her was amazing, feeling her trying to get herself as close to him as possible arms wrapping around his neck. 

His hands lightly squeezed at her hips. 

She pulled away with a chuckle. 

“What?”

She shook her head, “the beard. I think you were right. “

“See? I knew you loved the beard. “

The only thought on their minds was each other. 

Ginny stopped when Mike's shirt was pulled over his head. 

“Nothing you haven't seen before you know?” He said smugly. 

She rolled her eyes. “I was just admiring, and you had to ruin it. “

“You have really soft skin…” he said seriously. 

“Are we swapping compliments now?”

He hummed. “Wanna get back to making out that bad rookie?”

“Is /that/ what we're doing? I thought we were working on some kind of secret handshake. “

That made him laugh. “Well it's a very elaborate handshake. “

They moved while they kissed, fighting for control. Mike naturally bigger was winning, while he was being tender. Which made Ginny a little annoyed. But secretly made her melt. 

When her lower back hit the dresser she jumped, chuckling. 

Mike grinned “allow me,” before she was lifted off her feet and placed on the low set dresser. 

“You know, that's not helping your knees. “ she whispered. 

“No, but it's helping my ego. “ he dipped his head to kiss her neck, happily aware of her legs squeezing his hips. 

He'd discovered a weak spot, right under her ear, drew out the most delighted moan. She pushed on his shoulders and he stopped. 

“That wasn't fair,”

“Not my fault you have such an easy to find weak spot rook. “ he smirked before it faded, making Ginny tilt her head. 

“What's wrong?”

He kissed her neck, a whisper of “you're just really beautiful. “ meeting her ears. 

She smiled softly, hands rubbing his back.   
“Hey Mike?”

“Mhhm?”

“Look at me for a minute?”

He did, searching her face for a sign of any discomfort. 

But she pressed her forehead to his. 

“Are we still faking this?”

He was silent for a moment. “No. At least I'm not. I kind of forgot actually. Being with you is so easy, that I just forgot. “

She looked at him. “So if this happens, today or whenever would you be alright with that?”

“If you're ok with it, then yes. “

She just nodded, short and abrupt. And so did he. 

She pulled him back to him firmly with her legs. His hands reaching for the dresser to brace himself. 

Mid kiss a crash brought them back. Mike's hand had knocked the small lamp from the dresser. 

“Shit,” Mike kissed the side of her face while her body shook with silent laughter.

She threw her head back and laughed while Nadia poked her head in curlers in her hair. Michael being the only thing Ginny understood. Likely Nadia translated for herself. 

“You broke the lamp good , I never liked that thing is why it was in here. “ she stopped. “Why are you not dressed? Hurry! Hurry! We have to leave soon. “

The door closed and Ginny became painfully aware of how close to her Mike was, his hands on her thighs. 

She looked at him, “We should get ready yea?”

He nodded, “yea absolutely. “

Ginny's heels clicked against the hardwood floor of the church. She held on to Mike's arm looking up at the stained glass windows. 

“What you looking at?” He asked amused. 

“It's pretty,” she replied. 

“So are you. “

She bent her head away from him, smiling nonetheless.

“Thank you,”

The ceremony itself was quick to get through, Ginny sat in the front row with Al as they watched Mike walk his mother down the aisle.

They didn't have a very big wedding party, Nadia`s sisters, Shane`s sister and a few of his old friends. They were simply people, so small wedding was a great celebration for them.  
At the dinner afterward Shane sat next to Ginny. Mike was talking to Nadia and she was just happily taking it all in. “You know a lot can be said about the way someone looks at you when you're not looking.”

“I was just-”

“Looking at him while he wasn't looking, he does the same with you, same look and everything, I see it, and I'm sure everyone else does too, well except for maybe the two of you. But everyone else.”

Shane rubbed her shoulder with a smile, like he`d made his point or something.

Ginny spent the rest of the night, trying not to be stuck on it.

Mike laid in bed that night with one hand behind his head, ginny playing with the fingers of his other one.

“I can hear you thinking from here Baker,” he spoke lowly her head resting against his chest, clock ticking just past 3am.

He expected her to laugh, but instead she stayed quiet.

“I don't want to sleep.” she sighed.

He thought about it. Stroking her hair gently.

“Can you talk to me?”

She sighed, “I don't know why, it's the same dream, the same sound, over and over.`”

“Sound?”

“The car horn.... It was so loud…”

He swallowed, rubbing her back now, trying to offer comfort. 

“Why? Why that sound?”

“Well, apparently when the airbags go off so does the horn, hurt my ears.”

He was confused, until it clicked. He knew her father had died in a car accident, but she had been there? That explained a lot. His hold tightened.

“It was a good day, a great one, it was the day I found out I was going to be a Padre. But I-” her breath caught.  
“I really, really hate that day. I know it seems dumb, but I wish-” her sentence stopped, her legs swung over the side of the bed. “I`ll be right back,”

Mike sat up catching her hand in his. “It`s ok to cry Ginny,”

She pulled, but couldn't get her hand free, she crawled back into her spot, trying to keep the tears at bay.

“Ginny,” this time his tone demanded her attention.

“It`s ok to cry, it's ok to be sad, it's ok to feel. Doesn't matter how long ago it was. It`s ok to feel.” he whispered. After a few beats of silence, sobs came from her, he rubbed her back.

“It`s ok.”

Something hit Mike, like a ton of bricks deep in his chest. As she held his hand, held herself close to his body her silent sobs, her tears wetting his chest. He hurt. He was hurting, because she was. He wanted to end it, to help her. But the pain in his chest came when his brain supplied, `And I would give up my last season if that's what it took.`

He would give anything to keep sadness and pain as far away from Ginny Baker as possible.

Fuck

Fuck

Fuck

Maybe his mom was right,maybe he cared for the girl holding on to him, crying into his chest at 3am more than he wanted to admit.

Ginny woke up, untangling herself from Mike, at 7am. Pausing, before she realized what day it was. She kissed a sleeping Mike gently. She heard voices and music softly from downstairs. It was wedding day. Nadia`s wedding day. The thought alone made Ginny happy.

“5 more minutes,” he mumbled.

“How about 15 and I'll come get you after I shower?”

She rubbed her nose against his beard.

“25 minutes and coffee.” he smiled.

“Ok deal, but open your eyes for me first.”

He groaned, but did it anyway.

“Morning,”

She chuckled, “Morning and how is my grumpy old man today?”

“Grumpy and not old,” he kissed her quick.

“Mhhm, sure.”

He smiled up at her, and turned his head to let his eyes follow as she left the room to shower.

He smiled up at the ceiling, reaching for his phone, texting evelyn. He had a few more things planned for Ginny before this trip came to an end in three days and reality took the warm feeling in his chest away from him. But he was going to need some help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DID YOU READ THE PART I MEANT? YES? ok good, comment and we can freak out together.
> 
> Anyone else catch any small details, it there worth squealing about? (There we a few I put in there)
> 
> NEXT CHAPTER IS THE WEDDING!!!!


	10. Away from Reality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I was gone so long but I think this makes up for it? Maybe idk let me know what you thought.
> 
> Nadia's wedding but a lot happens between Ginny and Mike...this trip may have been a mistake or the greatest decision ever.

“It'll be fine, you're fine. It's fine. “ Ginny mumbled to herself. 

“Uhhh, you alright there rookie?” Concerned Mike leaned over offering her his hand. 

She smiled weakly. “Yea...I'm good. My brain however disagrees. “

He kissed her forehead, “if you need a break just say the word. Hold on to my hand and breathe. “ he whispered kisses between every two words or so. 

“You have to walk your mom down. You can't sit with me. “

“I'm not leaving this spot until you're ok.”

“Lawson don't be stubborn. “

“Says the most stubborn woman ever. “

Ginny scratched at his beard lightly after a few minutes. 

“I'm ok now. “

Mike looked her over, kissing her softly. Shane smiled at the sight before interrupting them. 

“it's time to begin, your mother is waiting for you.”

Ginny smiles rubbing Mike’s thigh. “Go on,”

Nadia looked beautiful, yes Ginny has seen her before she'd left. But the happiness looked amazing on her. 

Mike pulled the pocket square from his front pocket and handed it to her. “Baby,” Ginny was going to glare at him before she realized he'd used it an a term of adoration and not mocking. 

“You're gonna run your mascara,”

She chuckled softly, “it's waterproof.”

He just kissed her head. 

The night was a bit of a blur really. Introductions, speeches, dancing, food, laughing. Nadia held her hands tightly. 

“You look amazing!” Ginny smiled. 

“We should be dancing, come. “ Nadia led her to the middle of the dance floor. 

The song had a soft melody to it. 

“You are important. You can't forget that,”  
The words were soft but Ginny heard them clear. “Can't doubt it. You deserve good things. Yes?” 

Ginny nodded softly, “Yes but today's not about me it's-”

“I am doing the talking so I will finish. “  
Well then. 

“He means the world to me my boy, you understand. But you, you mean alot to him. And that makes me happy. He is a grumpy thing, when he smiles I take notice. And I have not seen him smile this much in a long time. “

‘I love his smile too,’ Ginny thought to herself. 

“Excuse us? We'd like to cut in?”

Shane and Mike stood side by side. Waiting for an answer. 

Shane danced with Ginny, his frame not as large as mikes but she found a strange comfort in it. 

“I can hear your mind from here Ginny,” he laughed. 

She shook her head quickly, “sorry, sorry I just was thinking about...Mike. “

Shane nodded as they swayed. 

“What about him?”

“He's so different here. He's not captain, he's relaxed and just at ease. Not worried about our next game or something it's nice. “

 

“Two of the same mind, he was just saying the same thing about you. “

Ginny was suddenly nervous when she was embraced by Mike's arms to dance with him later that night. 

She rubbed her cheek against his beard, whispering in his ear. “We should talk. “

“What's wrong?” The worry clear in his tone. 

She rubbed his shoulder, “nothing, I just need to talk to you when we get back to bed. “

He looked at her scanning her face carefully. She kissed him gently hoping it would distract him. He smelled so good, it distracted her. 

Mike stopped moving, taking her hand leading her outside. 

“Mike,” Ginny softly pleaded sighing as the outside air hit her. 

“Talk to me,” he wrapped her in a hug rubbing her back. 

“Please,”

“I-” she rubbed her nose against his neck. 

“I just- I don't want to go home.”

He rubbed his thumb against her back. 

“Why?”

“I like it here. I mean we haven't talked about baseball once, your family is amazing and you I like being here with you, I love it here and I don't want to go back to our reality. I like this. “

Mike sighed. 

“We have 3 more days after this. “ he pulled back to look at her. 

“Stay with me. We'll stay as far away from reality as we can.” He lifted her chin with his fingers. 

“Hear me rookie?”

She swallowed before nodding. “I hear you, I'm here. I'll stay here. “

He nodded firmly, before kissing her softly. 

She gasped when she pulled away and mike immediately stiffened. 

“What?”

“Look!”

The sun was starting to set, Ginny watched in awe. 

Mike watched her with the same expression. 

Later that night he was reading his play book he found in the dresser drawer. 

The bathroom door opened, he didn't look up. “You hid my playbook rookie? Really?” He smirked, awaiting a smart comeback. When he didn't get one, he looked book being forgotten in his lap. 

She was standing hands gripping the frame of the door. The purple babydoll hanging off her body perfectly. 

She walked over to the bed climbing in. 

“Jesus rookie are you trying to kill me here?”

She shook her head, “Blame Evelyn, she didn’t leave me much of a choice in the matter, and also I thought it was kinda cute.”

“Definitely very cute, question is…..”

“Is?”

Mike sighed, “I meant what I said before, I’m not going to have sex with you because i’m a little frustrated Gin.”

She sighed, “Well, I know that I was just thinking I looked cute and we could make out before bed.” 

Mike laughed, “We could do that but we have to be up tomorrow at 5:00 am.”

“Why?”

“It’s a secret, a big romantic secret.”

Ginny laughed, “Tellllll me.”

Mike chuckled, “No, I can’t.”

Ginny climbed up and over his lap, kissing him gently.

“I demand to be told,”

“Or what?” Mike rose a brow.

“Or I will blow off your calls for every game until the end of time.”

Mike’s hand which rested on her hip moved up her back, “Hey! We said no baseball talk.”

“You forced me.”

“Oh, I forced you...ok,” he laughed.

“Makeout with me or I’ll tickle you. Is a better threat.” he pointed out.

“Are you /threatening/ me with /kisses/ Lawson?”

“I am,”

“That’s kind of-”

She was cut off by a kiss. After a while she pulled back.

“You know,” Mike spoke whisper soft. “It does look nice on you but I could get you a shirt and shorts if that would make you more comfortable?”

“I’m comfortable as is, but tell me why we have to be up so early.”

“I can’t it’s a surprise.”

The pout, it was so cute.

“Pout all you want rookie it’s not going to help.”

“I bet I could get it out of you someway,” she said with confidence.

“Challenge accepted but please know that you will be losing.”

Mike’s alarm went off the next morning, at 4:45, his eyes registering ginny’s hair in his face rather quickly. But he had another problem, he was also faced with her bare back, which meant the warm things his hand was wrapped around was….

He moved his hand from her breast hoping not to wake her, but she stirred slightly, grumbling she moved closer to him.

Did she realize they were half naked together? Not yet, his mind supplied.

He decided to let her come to that on his own, giving her a kiss and headed for the bathroom without a word just as she sat up to stretch.

He remember it, the softly placed kisses that went lower and lower, the giggling, the way her breasts fit perfectly in each hand while her lips kissed his neck.

“Oh fuck,” he mumbled.

“Fuck!” Ginny grabbed the silk material from the floor, and took a deep breath looking towards the bathroom.

That was going to be an interesting conversation, so much for staying away from reality.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok I promise I won't take so long to update next time, what did you think?


	11. It Is(n't) Fine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short one I split into two because the next one is big.
> 
> Mike gets hurts, so of course Ginny worries.
> 
> Nadia is the best mom ever.

As she looked out at the sunrise Ginny bit her lip. 

She wanted to ask Mike about last night but at the same time she didn’t want to know what he thought of it. 

They went for a jog to a hilltop and got there just in time to see the the sunrise. Sunrises were Ginny’s favourite.

He was slightly more out of breath as he sat down on a nearby rock, trying to even out his breathing and deal with the pain that he’d been feeling since about halfway here

“Thank you bringing me here.” he looked up from his knee at her words.

“You’re welcome rookie, and when we get back I’ll make you some waffles.”

Ginny smiled, “Distracting me with food so I don’t notice you’re in pain, smart. Didn’t work but good try,”

“It’s nothing,” he shrugged.

Ginny rolled her eyes. “Let me see it,” 

“It’s nothing rookie, just enjoy your sunrise.”

She ghosted her fingers over his left knee, not sure what she was looking for.

“Its a knot it’s not bad, relax. “

She applied the slightest bit of pressure to the spot just above his knee. He grunted softly. 

“Playing doctor? That usually requires less clothing Ginny. “ he was trying to make her laugh but she narrowed her eyes.

“you mean like last night?”

The night before 

“Are you /threatening/ me with /kisses/ Lawson?”  
“I am,”  
“That’s kind of-”  
She was cut off by a kiss. After a while she pulled back.

“You know,” Mike spoke whisper soft. “It does look nice on you but I could get you a shirt and shorts if that would make you more comfortable?”  
“I’m comfortable as is, but tell me why we have to be up so early.”  
“I can’t it’s a surprise.”  
The pout, it was so cute.  
“Pout all you want rookie it’s not going to help.”  
“I bet I could get it out of you someway,” she said with confidence.  
“Challenge accepted but please know that you will be losing.”

 

And she lost, god did she lose. But with his lips on her neck, Ginny didn’t care at all.

She felt like a shy 16 year old again, unsure of her movements. But she wasn’t 16 anymore, why did she feel like it?

“Hey, I meant what I said you know?” He mumbled against her collarbone.

Ginny took the chance to catch her breath. “You’ve said a lot old man, you’ll have to get specific.” He didn’t; she knew exactly what he meant by that. 

“We don’t have to do this…”

“Makeout intensely before falling asleep? You’re right. But we’re going to...unless you have objections, it’s past your bedtime you know…”

She couldn’t help but laugh at that, and Mike didn’t mind the dig at all. Jokes were good, jokes meant she was comfortable. Not just in this situation but in any; if she was joking she was comfortable.

He’d gone quiet, just looking at her.

“....what?”

“You’re beautiful.”

“And you’re old, are we done with compliments now?”

Mike laughed, a fully belly laugh. And for the first time since moving she became painfully aware of the position of her legs one on either side of his hips.

“We’re not going to be done with compliments until you admit to loving the beard.” he rose a brow at her.

She stared at him open-mouthed, before laughing hysterically. “That’s unfair! You can’t do that!”

“And yet I did, so yes I can,”

So they kept kissing, eventually throwing their shirts to the ground.

Nadia and Shane came home a few hours later, clearly trying to be quiet assuming both Mike and Ginny were asleep.

As footsteps got closer Mike held a finger to her lips with a “shh”

Ginny giggled, kissing the side of his face.

“What’s funny?” Mike kissed her shoulder.

“We’re sneaking, like 16 years olds. Your mom and Shane think we’re sleeping.”

“I planned on it, until you wore /that/” he tried to sound offended but he couldn’t help but laugh.

PRESENT DAY

Mike said nothing for a minute.

“Yea, like last night…”

“Well, we’re not talking about that now, we need to get you home and get some ice on that. Or the heating pad or both or- doesn’t matter point is we need to get out of here.”

Ginny took a deep breath. They were at least 20 minutes away from Nadia’s. She hadn’t paid much attention to anything but the music in her ears and Mike by her side. She didn’t know /how/ to get back. He was in pain, as stubborn as he was, and she didn’t know what to do to help him. Actually, she knew what to do she just didn’t know \how\\.

Don’t freak out, don’t, it’s fine it’ll be fine.

“Ginny!”

She looked at him again, Mike had been talking to her for 5 minutes and she hadn’t even noticed.

“I said, come here a second.”

She hadn’t planned on settling down next to him, but something about him was calming to her, and given the fact that her heart felt like it was going to burst out of her chest calm would be good.

“I’m not talking to you,” she mumbled with her head against his chest.

“Because you don’t want to talk about it?” he asked, a hand settling on a light pattern up and down her back.

“You’re hurt, I don’t think now is a good time to talk about it.”

“I’m a big boy, I can handle this, but I’m more worried about you.”

“I’ll be fine, as soon as you…” the sentence left her mouth without a thought until she was nearly done it. “Are...umm, better.”

He’d called his aunt Yvonne, laughing as he hung up. “She’ll be here in 10 minutes,”

“She can’t carry you!” Ginny huffed.

“....Hence the car…? Geez you are out of it today.”

“It’s literally 6:45 in the morning I’m tired.”

 

They shared a few sips of water between them, and sat in silence for a while before Ginny heard a car pull up.

Mike’s aunt and cousins who were probably Yvonne’s sons greeted her. They got Mike into the car without much trouble. With the back car door open, Ginny was offered the seat next to Mike and paused, her mind going to Nadia immediately. Was she going to be mad? Or that brand of motherly and understanding she often showed Ginny?

Both thoughts made her stomach flip as she sat in the front seat next to Yvonne. There was a silence clearly her actions confused the four other people but no one said anything.

 

Ginny was the last to go into the house once they reached it. Hoping that everyone would be to distracted to notice her.

Up in the bedroom she thought she’d gotten away with it, her phone in hand, hovering over the confirm button on the airline sight. She had to get out of here, he was hurt. Because he was trying to do something nice for her. It was her fault. Before going to sleep, she remembered making pinky promise a run, to work of the wedding cake.

This was her fault.

Until Nadia slipped in, shutting the door behind her. She took one look at Ginny and held her arms out. “Come,”  
Ginny shook her head backing away as the older woman advanced.

Nadia frowned, “He is going to be fine. It is fine.”

“No it’s not. How did I not notice? It’s my job, to read him, on and off the field I should have known he’d be in pain after the wedding. I /still/ made him agree on that stupid run. And /then/ I didn’t even pay attention to the trail, I had no idea how to get us back...I should have-”

Nadia took Ginny’s face in her hands, “It is ok.” 

Almost like a super power calmness washed over Ginny while the older woman whispered to her.

“It is fine.”

Mike sighed a few hours later, his mom had “ordered” him to rest. And he was back in the guest room Ginny flipped the pages in his play book, not speaking to him.

“Seriously? What are you ignoring me now?”

“No.” it was short and quick, which worried him.

“Really? Because you’re sitting on the floor when you could be up here and you haven’t said a word to me for hours.”

“Just did.”

“Ginny, are you going to make me get up and sit there until you talk to me? Because I could.”

“Don’t move.”

“Well, I’m going to have to,” he moved the heating pad off his knee, readying himself to move it. The bed dipped as she sat quickly. “Put it back.”

He did, nodding.

“What’s wrong?”

“Nothing I just- I should have known better. I shouldn’t have made you run with me.”

“I had to...you didn’t know where you were going and you suck at directions.”

She laughed and Mike sighed.

 

Laughter. Laughter was a good sign.

A few hours after they were settled in talking. The need to talk about last night was definitely there but they were carefully dancing around it.

“It hurt less than a tattoo.”

“How would you know?”

Mike turned up his left wrist. 

“What am I looking at?” Ginny laughed.

“I had Rachel’s name here. Today hurt less than that. So relax.”

“You didn’t tell me about what happened while you were here with...rachel. Was it a good time, even if your mom didn’t like her?”

“While she said “I’m having an affair,” two minutes before meeting my mom so…”

“Wow…” Ginny was silent for a few minutes. “And you stayed here?”

“Do you think leaving would have worked? Mom would have been so hurt.”

Ginny thought about what she’d been going earlier almost immediately, guilt settling in a bit. But she responded with “Yea, I guess…”

“Do you still love her?” why had she asked that, more importantly why did the answer matter?”

“No...not anymore. I did, but things change.”

Half asleep at 2am, Ginny registered two things...warmth and-

What was that?  
Mike, it was Mike. but she couldn’t understand him.

He was...singing? Speaking. No definitely speaking.

As if to prevent her from waking up fully her brain remembered that he spoke another language.

But it was the same two phrases. She tried to hold on to them, so she could ask him in the morning, but her body gave way to sleep too quickly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What the hell did Mike SAY?!?!?!
> 
> I know, but you don't.
> 
> Tomorrow I'll post another chapter though, I'm just too tired to edit it right now lol


	12. Everything and Nothing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Casually writes like I haven't been gone for over a month* 
> 
> It's about time the real world breaks through for a rude awakening. How will Mike and Ginny handle it?

Nadia and Shane had left early, Shane insisted on cooking dinner and they had to get all the ingredients they needed. Ginny thought it was kinda cute, running errands as a married couple, and seeing them so happy about doing it.

Ginny was alone in the kitchen, with Mike upstairs in the shower she needed to make them something to eat. Sandwiches were a solid plan. Her phone buzzing made her put the knife down. Evelyn had texted, in all caps.

WHAT DO YOU MEAN HALF NAKED?!?!

Before Ginny could even reply Evelyn’s face appeared on her phone. Ginny laughed while answering. 

“You couldn’t even wait 5 second Ev?”

“Nope, now spill I want all the details.”

“Not much to tell, it happened it was great, the morning was awkward, which turned into a total disaster when he got hurt and-“

“Did you play nurse?” Evelyn’s voice dripped with suggestion.

“God, Ev, no I didn’t have sex with him, he was injured for crying out loud!”

“So? He couldn’t move, you still could. Also are you saying the only thing stopping you from getting some with Mike is his injury? Because it’ll heal…”

“Evelyn! Can we focus please? I’m freaking out!”

Jokes were aside in a millisecond. “Ok, sorry what’s up?”

“I don’t know, I- I don’t know what to do…I feel like this messed everything- wait isn’t it like midnight for you?”

“Yes, not important. Continue.”

“I’ve had the best time, with him, his family is amazing and I don’t want to go back to being the First Female in baseball. I want to be just Ginny for a little while longer. You know? Just hanging out, spending time with Mike no baseball talk. I just want to be a little more-“

“Normal?” the voice spent a hard shiver down her spine.

“Fuck,” she whispered. “Ev, I have to go, I’ll call you tomorrow.”

Placing the phone on the counter she didn’t turn around. “How much of that did you hear?”

“Came down as you were objecting having sex with me.”

“I wasn’t objecting…” she turned around, “I was just objecting.” Ginny bit her lip. “Does that make sense? Probably not, I’m gonna go…” She tried walking past him but he caught her elbow.

“Talk to me,” was all he said.

She turned and hugged him tightly. Hugging him made her feel better. Safer.

“Watch my back rookie,” he laughed softly.

Ginny sighed with her face against his neck.

“I didn’t mean it like that, I just, we said no reality but what happened definitely…happened.”

“It did, do you wanna talk about it?”

“Can we talk about last night?”

The pattern on her back slowed. “I thought everything was good when we went to bed?”

Ginny nodded, “It was, I woke up in the middle of the night to you rubbing my back and talking to me. But I didn’t understand it?”

Mike shrugged, “Don’t remember that, you sure it wasn’t part of a dream?”

“I’m not sure…”

Happy she didn’t push further Mike sighed. “Feel better?”

“Slightly.” 

Sensing tension he kissed her, feeling her body relax he peppered her face with them.

“Ok ok!” Ginny laughed, “Your beard tickles old man.”

They went about their day, something nagging at them, but they didn’t bring it up.

Until Blip texted Mike later that day. There were hundreds of notifications actually.   
Ginny woke him up from his nap, worry clear in her voice. “Mike…Mike…Mike!”

“What? What’s wrong?” he stretched 

“TMZ, TMZ is what’s wrong!”

She held her phone to his face, too close for him to focus. He cleared his throat and took it from her.

It was a picture of them, outside the wedding venue where they had had their talk. And another of the kiss.

“Ahh crap.”

“We’re half way across the world, where the hell did they even come from?!”

“Probably had it sold to them,”

“From where?” Ginny ran her hand over her face. “Doesn’t matter I guess, gossip magazines are going to have a field day with that, if they haven’t already.”

Mike sighed, pulling her closer to him. “Hey, we’ll figure somethin’ out. And you’re not supposed to be reading gossip magazines anyway.”

Ginny grunted; she knew that but did it anyway.

Mike laughed, watching Ginny practically run down the stairs when his mom shouted “Hello,” as she entered. He hung back for a minute, listening to the women having a conversation. Losing bits and pieces as they went further into the kitchen.

“You never mind such things,” Nadia said with a hint of anger in her voice.

“Michael!” 

Mike started walking as soon as his mom called his name.

She was unpacking the groceries with Ginny, while Shane appeared to be looking for something.

“When did this happen?” Nadia spoke, calm trying Mike figured, not to bring any attention to her tone. While Ginny couldn’t understand them, she was great at noticing tone. 

“30 minutes ago, probably more, the magazines have it.”

“Is she okay?”  
“Don’t think so but we’ll see how bad this is when we get back.”

Nadia nodded, and Mike turned his attention to Ginny. He chuckled as she struggled to reach the top shelf, giving a squeeze to her hip as he reached it for her.

“I’m not that short,”

“And yet you were struggling.”

“At least I’m not old,”

“Give it time Rookie.”

Shane spoke then, “So Ginny how are you at chopping?”

She shrugged, “Decent I guess.”

“She’s alright at it, what are we making?”

Shane turned the book to face them. Ginny watched Mike’s face light up. She figured it might be a favourite of his. It was some sort of meat and noodle dish. And judging by the coconut chunk that was unpacked earlier it seemed like he was getting his favourite dessert as well.

This was their last dinner at the house after all.

“Al is also coming for dinner.” That made Ginny happy.

Mike laughed at how slow and carefully Ginny was chopping the vegetables. He washed his hands, leaving Shane to season the meat alone, before moving over to her.

Putting his hands over hers, he kissed her head, “Ready?”

She nodded, and the vegetables were chopped fine and quickly.

“You two make a good team.”

They both turned to look at Shane, although neither of them disagreed with the comment.

Nadia, who had been stirring a pot, whispered something to Shane causing him to laugh.

Ginny had turned her body against and towards Mike slightly.

“Are they talking about us?”

“Not listening,” he said as his beard rubbed against her shoulder. 

Dinner was amazing; the conversation was light and carefree. Despite the pictures, gossip coverage and tweets that were happening. Ginny tried to talk to Al as he helped clear the table. He just raised a hand. 

“It’ll be fine kid, just stay off the social media, and we’ll talk when we get back.”

Ginny nodded, but like with most things, telling Ginny not to do something ends up with the opposite result.

Later that night, while Mike was in the shower Ginny reached for her phone and taking a deep breath opened Twitter.

 

@GinnyBaker Seriously? Duarte was RIGHT THERE and you went with @MikeLawson36? #whatashame

 

Is this how @GinnyBaker got on to the Padres in the first place? Because it’s not like she can actually play. 

 

Wowww…that one way to make sure you aren’t replaced @GinnyBaker, too bad it makes you a slut. #iknewitwasntherpitching 

 

Guys can we stop getting mad at @GinnyBaker and talk to @Mike_Lawson36? There’s a 13-year difference. #whataperv

 

Are you kidding me? @GinnyBaker fucking the captain?

And there were 934 more

 

“Tell me that’s not Twitter.” Ginny hadn’t even heard Mike come in all she heard was her heartbeat in her ears.

Placing her phone behind her back she said “No,”

“Give me the phone Rookie, you don’t need that shit right now.”

“They’re calling you a pervert.”

Mike nodded, “I know, give it to me.”

“You know?”

“I might have looked, but I- you don’t need that.”

Ginny glared, “You don’t think I can handle it?”

Mike’s jaw locked, like he was grinding his teeth before he said. “I know you can, but you don’t have to right now, so give me the phone.”

She sighed, handing it to him. Flopping against the pillows. 

“We have to pack, you can’t sleep yet.” He said as he began moving things from around the room into the suitcase with his back to her.

“I’m not sleeping old man that’s your job. I’m resting.”

“Same difference.”

“Do you think I’ll get kicked off the team?” The thought was stupid and she regretted saying it out loud as soon as she did.

“Nope, there’s no rule against it because there’s never been a woman in the league before. And for some reason they didn’t consider gay men exist in the MLB so, no rule. I’m retiring the end of next season anyway so it’s not a problem.”

Ginny sat straight up, “What did you just say?” 

Mike sighed, “I’m old rookie. It’s time to retire and play golf all day.”

“That’s not funny Mike!”

“Not kidding.” He turned around, “I talked to Al and Oscar, and it’s time to consider it. All the therapists agree my knees aren’t going to be good for more than that.”

Ginny didn’t say anything for what felt like hours. 

“Does the team…”

“Not yet, I’ll tell them before the beginning of next season though.”

“I ummm, I’m going to go sit with your mom for tea for a little bit.” She was up and gone before Mike could even look at her.

She didn’t go to Nadia, she sat on the porch swing. 

Her idol was retiring.   
That hurt, but he was now her friend.   
Her captain, the guy that had had her back.   
Her catcher.

Her…Mike. He was Mike. 

Wrapping her arms around herself she let all of the emotions she’d felt during this trip come out. This news was just the last straw.

When she went back inside Mike had finished packing for the both of them it looked like, and was laying in bed reading. Ginny climbed into bed, laying against his chest.

Mike shivered, “Geez you’re freezing Gin.”

“I went outside,” she said softly.

“Wanna talk?”

“No, no talking.”

He put the book down putting his arms around her.

“Ok, fine we won’t talk about it. Get some sleep, we have to be at the airport at 7am.”

“Oh my god, whyyyy?”

Mike tilted her head up to look at him. “Shh, just rest.”

Ginny brought herself level with his face, sitting up taking his face in her hands, kissing him.

He kissed back of course, gladly.

Breaking apart to catch their breath, Mike hummed, pulling lightly at one of her curls.

“What was that for?”

“Everything and nothing at the same time.” Ginny smiled before dipping back down against his chest. “Goodnight.”

Mike sighed, with a smile. “Goodnight.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> REVIEWS ARE WELCOME. This chapter was intense, and I can say with sadness and excitement that it's not even that bad compared to what's coming when they get home.


End file.
